


Cinnamon Tea and Hot Chocolate

by That1_fan_girl_yea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fanfiction, Christmas Fluff, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Nyma is a bitch, Past Lance/Plaxum - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plaxum is the good guy dont worry, fake dating au, lots of gay shit, past nyma/lance - Freeform, plaxum - Freeform, supportive friends, update every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1_fan_girl_yea/pseuds/That1_fan_girl_yea
Summary: Lance and Keith decide to prank their friends by pretending to be dating. With Christmas around the corner and a lot of other drama, this December is bound to be interesting! Christmas fic! Klance!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 170





	1. 1st of December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do we have here? A Christmas fanfic? Exactly! This fanfic will be updated every day up till the 25th of December.
> 
> It's a modern AU with a twist of fake dating and friends to lovers AU.
> 
> Ship: Klance
> 
> Lance(Psychology major) and Keith(art major) are college sophomores (Lance 19 and Keith 20)
> 
> Hunk(Culinary major) is also a College sophomore (Hunk 19)
> 
> Pidge (Computer science major) is a college freshman (18)
> 
> Matt(Mathematic major) and Shiro(Education major) are college seniors (Matt 21 and Shiro 22)
> 
> Allura (Communication major) and Romelle (Also psychology major) are college juniors (Allura 21 and Romelle 20)
> 
> Coran is a lector, and Alfor is the headmaster.
> 
> Shay(Archaeology major) is also a sophomore but at another school (Shay 19)
> 
> Adam(also education major) is a college senior but at another school(22)
> 
> Lance x Keith
> 
> Allura x Romelle
> 
> Shiro x Adam
> 
> Hunk x Shay
> 
> Coran x Alfor
> 
> Pidge x Mystery person
> 
> Have fun reading!

**1st of December**

Keith groaned loudly when the rapid knocking continued.

"KEITH, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR," Keith sighed louder, hearing Lance's annoying voice from the other side of the door.

"I'M NOT HOME, SO FUCK OFF," Keith yelled back, but he did get off the couch and walked over to the door.

When he did open the door, Lance was unprepared and almost hit Keith in the face.

"I have been waiting out here for TEN MINUTES," Lance growled and pushed past Keith.

The raven-haired boy just rolled his eyes and followed the Cuban.

"What's so important that you have to come and disturb last weekend day?" Keith asked, annoyed, he had early classes tomorrow, and Lance was a party person.

"Relax art major, I will leave in a moment," Lance said calmly.

"I thought that I wanted to prank our friends" This made Keith interested.

"What kind of prank?" He asked, intrigued, making Lance chuckled happily.

"So that caught your interest, huh? I was thinking we could pretend to date, making them question reality when we act all friendly. Also it would be a win/win for us both, those annoying girls will stop harassing you when you finally show them you're gay and I will get 10 dollars from Pidge by being in the same room as you for more than an hour without starting a fight" Lance explained, while Keith nodded a few times to show he understood.

"Sounds good, but we need some rules for the prank," Keith said, finding a piece of paper.

"What about no kisses on the lips, but kisses on the cheek is okay?" Lance asked.

"That's a good rule, also only ten hugs a day, that's the limit, and if you cross it, I will hit you" Lance chuckled amused by Keith's rule.

"We have to spend at least half an hour together every day, or else they will suspect something," Lance added.

"Oh, and one last thing, you are not allowed to fall in love with me," Lance said with a wink, ignoring Keith's groan of disgust.

"That won't be a problem," Keith said plainly.

"Alright, when will the prank end?" Keith asked as he had written their rules down.

"I was thinking when the Christmas holiday starts, maybe before, depending on how much fun we have," Lance said, and Keith nodded agreeing.

"I honestly hadn't expected you to agree to this, but thanks, man," Lance said, clapping Keith on the shoulder.

"Yeah, anyway, how do we reveal it to our friends?" Lance thought about Keith's question for a moment before taking out his phone.

"Smile" Was all Lance said before pressing his lips against Keith's cheek while taking a photo.

Keith was caught off guard but still manage to smile for the photo.

"What was that about?" Keith asked, confused.

"We send this picture to the group chat and say something like 'Guess who finally made it official' That should convince them," Lance said, already sending in the picture to the group chat.

_Sharpshooter_ : [Photo of Keith and Lance]

_Sharpshooter_ : Guess who finally made it official! 3

_Green Gremlin_ : WAiT, What?!:O

_Gordon 'Hunk' Ramsey_ : I feel like we missed something…

_Gordon 'Hunk' Ramsey_ : But congrats! I'm very happy for you 3

_Best Space Dad_ : My little brother has FINALLY found someone, I'm so proud :')

_Red Samurai_ : Shut up, Takashit!

_Red Samurai_ : Also, babe, why that picture?! I look so bad in it TT

_Sharpshooter_ : No, you look adorable, sweety

_Mathematics_ _Holt_ : Seriously? Right in front of my salad

_Princess Of Altea_ : Congratulations, I had never thought that you too would like each other that way, but I'm very happy for you!

_Rom-Rom_ : Same! And if it's alright to ask, how did you guys end up getting together?

_Sharpshooter_ : We had a late-night study sesh for not so long ago and ended up kissing, today we talked about our feelings, and here we are \\_(ツ)/

_Green Gremlin_ : I'm still in shock, but congratulation

"We have them completely fooled," Lance exclaimed excited, holding up a hand to high five Keith.

"This is going to be fun," Keith said as he high fived Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: that was the end of the first chapter, see y'all tomorrow and merry Christmas!


	2. 2nd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more drama and ofc pining because we love Klance in this household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here we have it, chapter two, yayayayay! I like this one, so have fun reading!

**2nd of December**

Lance looked at his watch again and sighed. Keith was now officially late for their 'date'. Just as Lance finished, that thought Keith came running into Café Altea.

"I'm so so sorry for being late, my class dragged out," Keith said breathily.

"It's fine, I'm just happy you made it," Lance said, giving Keith a light kiss on the cheek before slinging one arm around the raven-haired boy's waist.

"Pidge" Lance whispered lowly before Keith could ask him what he was doing.

"A cinnamon tea and hot chocolate for Purple" A barista yelled out.

"That's us" Lance beamed just as they had reached a free table. "

I'll get them, so you just take a seat," Lance said before walking up to get the cups.

Keith's eyes followed the lean figure and a soft smile spread on his lips. Keith never paid this much attention to Lance, but now he thought about it Lance was pretty handsome, and his lips were really soft, and he was warm and kind and- NO. Keith shook his head. Lance was still the same dumbass goofball he had always been, and that wouldn't change by a little prank.

Keith was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lance coming back to the table.

"Did you paint anything interesting today?" Lance asked kindly, setting the hot chocolate in front of Keith, making the boy jump by the sound.

"How did you know I painted today?" Keith asked, curiously.

"You have paint all over your hands and arms" Lance chuckled and sat down in the chair opposite of Keith's.

"But I actually knew before you took off your winter clothing because you have a little paint here," Lance said, leaning over the table and ran a finger softly over Keith's cheek.

Both boys froze and blushed madly by the gesture, but just before flinching away, Lance remembered that Pidge was still watching them.

"It looks cute" Lance smiled and before sitting.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Lance cleared his throat.

"So, what did you paint?" The question made Keith's eyes light up with excitement.

Keith started talking about his newest painting, what the assignment was and all that. Lance couldn't help but smile softly when Keith began gesture excitedly about the colours.

As they talked, Lance slowly laid his hand on top of one of Keith's and their legs rubbed gently against each other. Still, none of them paid attention to it as they were just enjoying each others company.

"Lance? Is that you?"

Lance's body retreated the moment he heard the voice.

"Crap" He whispered lowly and plastered on a smile.

"Hi… Plaxum"

Keith looked over the girl who had come to their table. Her hair was coloured bright blue and was braided in two long pigtails, and her eyes matched the colour of her hair. She was pretty, Keith noted regretfully.

"Lance, it's been so long, how are you doing?" Plaxum asked sweetly.

"I've been good. You?" Lance asked.

"I've been excellent, thanks."

Plaxum turned her attention to Keith and smiled formed on her lips.

"Hi, I'm Plaxum Whitman, I lived on a dorm floor with Lance a few months in the start of freshman year," Plaxum said, reaching her hand out to Keith.

"Why only a few months," Keith asked curiously.

"I got a cheap apartment near the school," Plaxum said with a smirk, clearly happy with the choice.

"Anyway, I got a class soon. It was nice to see you and your boyfriend. I always thought you were straight, guess I was wrong" Plaxum waved as she walked away.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas if I don't see you before"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Lance said though he sounded deep in thought.

They sat in silence for a moment. Lance looked like he had seen a ghost and Keith couldn't think of a reason why.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, concerned.

"Yes, I just… I just remembered I have some homework, see you tomorrow" Lance said with a smile, but Keith could tell it was fake.

Before Keith could say anything, Lance stood up and left the café, leaving Keith alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and Plaxum! I actually really like Plaxum as a character so you may or may not hear/see more to her in this fic ;P


	3. 3rd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith a little talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we are with another chapter, we are starting to get into the good stuff. I'm still missing to write five more chapters, so i'm stuck at 20, and he. Hopefully, I will finish them soon... Anyway, have fun reading!

**3rd of December**

Keith zoomed out as Shiro continued to talk about the annual Christmas party.

"Keith, are you listening?" Shiro asked jolting Keith out of his thought train.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Keith asked, looking at Shiro.

"You have been acting weird all day, what's up?" Shiro said, seating himself in front of Keith.

The raven-haired boy shifted uncomfortably, he wanted to tell him about the fake dating and how Lance had acted weird since yesterday.

"I… Lance had been different since our date yesterday," Keith finally said, deciding against telling Shiro the truth about his and Lance's relationship.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, looking over Keith curiously.

"I don't know, Kashi, distant, silent, not himself," Keith said, frustrated.

"We were studying together today, and he was silent for the whole time, it was weird," Keith said, his voice growing silent.

"Anything that could have caused this reacting for what you know of? Did he fail a test?" Shiro asked, concerned.

"We met his former dorm floormate, Plaxum, yesterday, and it started after she left," Keith said after thinking about Shiro's question.

"Did she say anything weird, something that could trigger this behaviour from Lance?"

"Only that… that she didn't know he was gay" Keith's voice changed as if he realised something important.

Shiro didn't seem to realise Keith's realisation and looked a little lost in thoughts.

"For all the time I have known Lance, I've only seen him dating and being interested in girls. Maybe what the girl said hit him harder because he hadn't realised that liking you meant he wasn't straight," Shiro said thoughtfully.

"Wait, what was the girl's name again?"

"Eh, Plaxum" Keith raised an eyebrow curiously at Shiro.

"Plaxum Whitman?"

Keith nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Lance had a crush on her. Now that I think about it, they might even have had a thing going, but after she moved, they never saw each other since they don't have any shared classes. Lance was pretty heartbroken if I remember correctly," Shiro said, nodding slowly.

"I don't remember that," Keith exclaimed, feeling a little guilty for not having a single memory of it.

Shiro thought, chuckled at Keith's answer.

"You and Lance weren't exactly the best of friends back then. Also, I only found out by stumbling into him when he was sad, I think it was the day she moved. Only Hunk knows besides me, so it's no surprise that you don't remember that," Shiro said reassuring.

"Was it that week, the week freshman year where Lance was quiet? Oh, of course, it was, I was so mean to Lance that week," Keith said, not even waiting for Shiro to answer.

The raven-haired boy stood up distressed, not sure what to do with himself.

"Keith, calm down, you didn't know. Also, Lance is not in love with this girl anymore. He moved on, found love in another person," Shiro said, also standing up, putting a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Who?" Keith asked, looking at Shiro, confused.

"You! Your his boyfriend" Shiro said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, right," Keith had almost forgotten about the prank.

Keith only now realising that maybe Lance had been acting weird because the Cuban boy probably hadn't understood that he would be labeled gay for the joke.

"Fuck" Keith muttered to himself, low enough for Shiro not to hear him.

"Anyway, the annual Christmas party," Shiro said, clapping his hands together exited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we have it, 3rd chapter! I'm sorry if it was borning. I promise the next chapter will be filled with drama and angst! See ya tomorrow


	4. 4th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess y'all can get some angst, here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah the angst in this chapter is great! I loved writing it! So have fun reading!

**4th of December**

Lance laid in his bed, staring emptily at the ceiling. This was one of those times where he was happy that he had paid for a single suite dorm room. Last year Lance and Hunk had been roommates, but Hunk had found a cheap apartment near the school that was also close to his girlfriend's apartment. So when Hunk moved in the summer between freshman year and Sophomore year, Lance had decided to get a room for himself, so he wouldn't have to deal with a new roommate.

Lance took in a deep breath in and out, or he tried to do that, but it came out as a mix of a stutter and a sob. He was so confused but also angry. Angry at himself for not thinking about the consequences for pretending Keith was his boyfriend. Angry at Plaxum running into him when she did. Angry at the feeling heartbreak he got when he saw her. Angry at so many things, angry on so many emotions. But still so confused, confused by the warm feeling he felt when Plaxum referred to Keith as his _boyfriend_.

The brown-haired boy groaned loudly, shifting his body restlessly around in the bed. Keith had noticed he had acted weird; he just knew it. Keith had sent him strange looks all of yesterday when they had been studying. Lance knew he should get ready for another study session with Keith, but he just couldn't gather himself.

"Do I… _like_ Keith?" Lance asked out into the room, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

NO. He was STRAIGHT. Lance had only liked girls his whole life, why would that change now. Even with the denying, Lance felt that nagging voice in the back of his head whispering that he was wrong. He knew what it felt like to have a crush, and the voice did too.

Lance looked over at the clock, realising that he was already late, very late. Lance looked over at his phone, realising for the first time it was buzzing like crazy. The Cuban looked at the phone like it was an object from space. Keith's name popped up on display, and Lance ringing tone started playing loudly. Lance took a moment to just look at the phone in shock before answering the phone in a hurry.

"Hey, Lance? Where are you?" Keith's voice sounded; it had a hint of annoyance but was mostly dominated by an emotion Lance couldn't quite place.

Lance tried to answer, but the words got caught in his throat.

"Lance? Are you there?" Keith's voice sounded unsure.

Lance cleared his throat, hoping he would sound like himself.

"Yeah, hi, Keith. I'm sorry, it sounds like my text didn't go through. I can't make it today, Marco needs me for something, so I'll be skyping him in a few minutes" Lance said casually, his voice calmer than he could have ever hoped for.

"Oh. I was just making sure you were okay, and I was getting a little worried since you were almost 20 minutes late. What does Marco need you for?" Keith's voice sounded relieved, almost as if he thought something terrible had happened.

"Not sure, I think he mentioned something about a girl" Lance chuckled, he could hear Keith also chuckled in the other end.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, and next time, make sure your text goes through," Keith said before hanging up.

Lance let out a deep breath, almost as if he had been holding it. Tears started to form in his eyes, his breath hitch.

_Dios_ , he was such a mess.

Lance slowly slithered down the wall to the floor. He wasn't even sure why he had lied to Keith, nor why he was in the middle of a panic attack. Lance let out a choked sob, looking at his trembling hands through the teary eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is maybe a little stretch about figuring out your sexuality, but some people are quick, and I like to believe that Lance always knew he wasn't entirely straight and Plaxum's words were just what he needed to think about it. Next chapter will have some comfort so don't worry too much about our blue boy ;)


	5. 5th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is honestly the best friend to ever exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Hunk is here to lighten everyone's day and he will protect y'all from sadness. Have fun reading!

**5th of December**

Hunk looked at Lance sleeping body on his couch. The Cuban had come to his door late last night, tears streaming down his cheeks, asking inaudible if he could come inside. Hunk had, of course, let his best friend in, asking what was wrong, but Lance hadn't said a word after coming indoors. He had hugged Hunk and then seated himself on the couch where he almost immediately fell asleep.

Hunk hadn't dared to move him, in the fear for Lance waking up. So instead had he brought pillows and blankets into the living room, also ending up asleep on the couch. When Hunk woke up, Lance was still sleeping, so Hunk decided to make breakfast. French toast and bacon, the cinnamon feeding into Hunk's Christmas mood.

When Hunk was almost finished with the food, he started hearing the blankets rustle inside the living room. It didn't take long for Lance to come creeping out, wrapped in a blanket, seating himself at the table. Lance's hair was a mess, and his eyes were still puffy from yesterday's crying. Yet, oddly enough that wasn't what caught Hunk's eyes, it was how Lance shifted uncomfortably almost cowering under Hunk's looks.

"Good morning, buddy" Hunk said friendly, setting a plate filled with food in front of Lance as he sat down.

They ate in silence, but Hunk kept a close eye on Lance, watching the boys every move.

"What happened yesterday?" Lance's body froze at Hunk's words, and his hand started to tremble again.

"And don't say it was nothing, I saw you, Lance," Hunk said, leaning forward, but Lance flinched away from his friend.

"I…" Lance sank heavily before continuing.

"I think I like Keith"

Hunk took a moment to put a sentence together, a little shocked over what Lance had said.

"I would've hoped so, he's your boyfriend," Hunk said, not fully understanding where Lance was going with this.

"Well, not exactly, we are for the moment pretending to be dating, it's a prank, to fool you and the rest of our friends," Lance said, sucking air in sharply.

"It's only been five days, and I think I might like him for real" Lance said distressed.

"Hey, it's okay, feelings are unpredictable," Hunk said, trying to reassure Lance.

"But Hunk, I'm straight, I've only liked girls. Now people think I'm gay, especially after Plaxum saw us. What if these feelings are just me wanting attention, wanting to be special. And even if that's not true, when we- I tell people it was a prank, that's what they will think. I noticed these warm feelings after I saw Plaxum, what if it's just my loneliness again, what if I just miss her and I'm trying to find a replacement. Why didn't I think about this before suggesting it to Keith-"

Before Lance could continue, Hunk stood up firmly. The big boy walked over to his friend, hugging him tightly.

"Figuring out who you are and who you love is hard, but never think that it's just you wanting attention. If you like Keith, when you like Keith, and you have to come to terms with that. If you don't like Keith that way, that's also fine, but you will have to find out why you reacted the way you did. I don't care if you're gay, straight or anything in between as long as you are happy. But Lance listen to me, your reaction tells me that those feelings are not just something small, and even if they are, your reaction could still mean something important. I'll do anything I can to support you, but this is something you have to figure out yourself" Hunk talked in a calm and steady voice, hugging Lance tightly.

Lance hugged Hunk back, taking in every word as tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you, Hunk. I don't know what I would do without you" Lance mumbled against Hunk's shoulder.

"Probably driving Pidge crazy" Hunk said quietly, making them both chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped you liked it! And I hope Hunk's speech helped some of all of you who needed someone to tell you that you are loved no matter who you love or are


	6. 6th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little special something and of course MOVIE NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I seriously love the klance in this chapter, so have fun, 'cause the fun has just started!

**6th of December**

"I don't feel like doing this, can't I just make up an excuse and ditch this" Lance asked Hunk, as they walked up to the Holt's apartment.

"No, I can't let you do that, I already covered for you yesterday. Lance, you haven't seen Keith in two days, if you skip the movie night, he's going to suspect that you have been avoiding him" Hunk said, stopping in front of the door leading into Matt and Pidge's apartment.

"One last thing Lance, remember that everyone thinks you and Keith are an item, better pull those acting abilities out of the bag" Hunk said with a wink and rang the doorbell.

"Hunk, Lance! I didn't know you would come together" Matt greeted, stepping aside to make room for the guys to enter.

Lance, who had already put on a smile, looked around the living room. Pidge, Shiro and Adam were sitting on the couch discussing loudly what movie they should watch, while Shay had just walked into the room with a big ball of chips.

"Rom and Lura are not here yet?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow at Matt.

"They are running late. Apparently, there's a problem with Café Altea's alarm system"

Lance nodded, now noticing that he hadn't seen Keith yet.

"And Keith?" Lance asked.

"Your boyfriend is in the kitchen, getting snacks ready" Shay giggled.

"Thanks, Shay, I will go help him," Lance said, waving to his friends on the couch as a 'hi'.

He heard Pidge make some joke about him and Keith kissing, but didn't bother listening to what the response was.

"Heya Keef," Lance said, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"Don't call me that" Keith said, annoyed as he turned to look at the Cuban.

"It's Keith, not Keef"

"Alright, samurai, got it," Lance said with a wink that made Keith blush.

"You know what, nevermind, I have something more important that I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that would be?" Lance asked curiously, tilting his head slightly as he was still leaning against the door frame.

"Have you been ignoring me? You have been acting weird ever since we bumped into Plaxum, and I don't know why. Do you still like her?" Keith asked, his voice holding a bit of unsureness.

Keith didn't know why, but he was holding his breath. Why was he so nervous for Lance's response?

"I don't like Plaxum, at least not anymore. I moved on. I haven't been avoiding you, my brother did skype me and asked me to do it last minute. And yesterday Hunk had a nervous breakdown about his food exam thing, so I helped him study by eating his food. Also, I'm sorry that I have been acting weird. Lately, something Plaxum said made me insecure. But I'm good now, Hunk and I talked it through" Lance said, smiling reassuringly to Keith.

They heard the door to the apartment open and two voices greeting, Romelle and Allura, making them both freeze for a moment.

Keith was about to say something but stopped as he heard someone make their way to the kitchen. Lance also seemed to notice, and as they locked eyes, their eyes both asked the same question.

"What's our excuse to take this long?"

"Kiss me" Lance hissed lowly, making sure whoever was walking to them couldn't hear him.

"What?" Keith whispered back.

"Kiss. ME"

"I'm not going to kiss you" Keith looked at Lance not believing what the Cuban was suggesting.

"What's taking you love birds so long?"

Keith and Lance both froze as they heard Matt's voice, Keith's eyes looked panicked at Lance.

"Sorry" Lance whispered as he grabbed the collar of Keith's shirt and pulled the shorter boy into a kiss just as Matt walked in.

Keith's protests got drowned by the kiss as Lance pulled him in deeper to keep Matt from hearing anything. Even though surprised, and having ABSOLUTELY NO FEELINGS for Lance, Keith leaned into the kiss pretty fast. Keith tried to ignore the warm feeling he felt when Lance leaned in, too, but it was almost impossible.

"Sorry for interrupting" Matt stuttered, making the boys almost jump apart.

"Matt, I didn't even hear you enter," Lance said, his cheeks scarlet red.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt your hot make-out session" Matt snickered, clearly recovered from the shock for walking in on the boys.

"Well, you ruined the mood, take some snacks with you, and we will be out in a second" Keith said, rushing Matt out of the kitchen.

"You better, or else I'll bring Shiro" Matt giggled and walked out with a bowl of popcorns and a bowl of all kind of different candies.

Lance now noticed how he was still holding on to Keith's collar, also how close they stood. The Cuban's face somehow got even redder as he let go of Keith's shirt, though he didn't move away from Keith.

"Sorry about that" Lance muttered, looking anywhere but at Keith.

"It's fine, they definitely think we are dating now," Keith said, trying his best to sound like the kiss hadn't just changed his whole world view.

"Yeah, that's true," Lance said with a fake laugh, also pretending that the kiss hadn't made his entire insides go all fuzzy.

"So you know that we will have to cuddle while watching movies, right?" Lance said, stepping away from Keith to take a bowl of snacks.

"Probably a good idea, because we're pretending to be a couple and all" Keith said, trying not to sound desperate.

"And nice for klance to join us," Pidge said, looking at the boys suspicious.

"Nice ship name," Lance said taking a chip from one of the bowls.

"Yes, very nice that you could get your tongues out of each other's throats long enough to get in here" Matt laughed, gesturing at the floor as it were the only free space to sit.

Lance locked eyes with Hunk, as they had a whole conversation with their eyes.

"You kissed?"

"Yes, only shortly, Matt walked in on us."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. It was the only way out of explaining that I could think of."

"Right, it's not because of your newly realised feeling for Keith?"

"We agreed not to discuss my love life or my sexuality."

The rest of the group looked between the two boys as they hadn't blinked once and just kept looking at each other in the eyes. "What are they doing?" Adam asked, as his eyes flipped between Hunk and Lance.

"They have been friends ever since they were born, their moms are old high school friends, so they have developed the ability to have a conversation with each other without words" Pidge explained.

"Eh Lance? Shouldn't we sit down" Keith asked, puffing lightly to Lance to get his attention.

"What? Yes, good idea, I call big spoon" Lance said a little shocked, snapping out of his conversation with Hunk.

"Big spoon?"

"Yes, big spoon, you are going to sit between my legs" Lance answered, taking some pillows and blankets to make the ground comfortable.

"I'm going to what?!" Keith hissed, but Lance only laughed at that.

Keith would be caught dead before admitting that he actually liked sitting with Lance where he was leaning up against the boy. Keith let his head fall back a little, now resting it against Lance's chest. Keith's eyes got heavy, and his blinks got longer and longer. The raven-haired boy almost couldn't focus on Jurassic park, only really waking up when a dinosaur roared. When he yawned for the third time in a row, he heard a low chuckle behind him, and Lance leaned close to his ear.

"Someone is tired, huh?" Lance whispered, his lips so close to Keith's ear that he could feel Lance's breath tickle against his skin.

Keith hummed tiredly, leaning closer to the boy behind him, quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A klance kiss? What? Did I just fanservice y'all? Yes, yes I did, though the kiss wasn't really out of love, so you will have to wait for one of those. See you tomorrow!


	7. 7th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning of the sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And it's the next morning, and I hope you will like this as it's the beginning to a lot of drama!

* * *

**7th of December**

Keith stretched his body, opening his eyes to the light of morning. His body was aching from sleeping on the floor, making every one of his joints creak. Keith tried to stand up, but for the first time since waking up, he noticed some tanned arms wrapped around his waist. Thinking back, Keith couldn't understand what he was thinking, leaning against Lance like that.

"Lance? Wake up jerk," Keith hissed, giving Lance a light elbow in the stomach.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Lance said tiredly, stirring a bit under Keith.

"If you are awake, get your arms off me, I really have to go" Keith's voice of urgency made Lance release the boy from his grip.

As soon as he could stand, Keith, hurried to the washroom, leaving Lance alone back.

Lance looked around, memories from last night slowly emerging for his sleepy brain. The kiss filled his thoughts, making Lance blush. Intending to banish the mental image, Lance stood up to stretch his stiff body. He looked around the living room, noticing his other friends lying passed out all over the floor and sofa.

"Where's Hunk?" Lance mumbled to himself, ruffling his morning hair as he yawned.

Lance walked out in the kitchen as he had heard noises coming for there, immediately seeing his best friend standing in the kitchen.

"Buenos días, Hermano" Lance greeted as he yawned loudly, making his friend chuckle.

"Dormiste bien?"

"Si, y tu?"

"Si, de todas formas, Keith?" Hunk lifted an eyebrow as he asked.

"Cállate," Lance said with a fake annoyance.

"Puedo ayudarlo?" Lance asked, walking up to Hunk and looked over the food.

"Siempre," Hunk said and handed a knife and some fruit to Lance.

"Morning Hunk, Lance," Keith said, looking like he might have fallen asleep in the washroom.

"Good morning Keith, could you do me a favour and wake the rest up to breakfast?" Hunk said, not looking up from the food he was plating.

"Sure," Keith yawned, walking to the living room again.

"Did you not see that?" Lance whispered as soon as Keith was out of earshot.

"See what?" Hunk asked, looking at his friend, confused.

"He is adorable when yawns," Lance exclaimed as low as he could.

Hunk just smiled amused at the statement, not even bothering to answer.

After everyone had washed up and got themselves seated at the table, breakfast got served, and pleasant conversations started.

"So, who's home for the holidays?" Shiro asked as he ate another bite of a pancake.

"Our parents had to go on a research expedition to Antarctica, so we're here for the holidays," Pidge said between yawns.

"Lance and I are going back to our hometown, but that's first the 28th as the flight was cheapest there," Hunk said, and Lance nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Shiro, Keith and I are staying too, we don't have money to fly home," Adam said, pushing his glasses up.

"Both Mel and I's families live here, so we're just staying in our dorm," Allura said, smiling gently to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, my brother comes to visit me, so I'm also staying," Shay said, looking excited to see her brother again.

"So, we are all staying here for Christmas?" Shiro asked, clarifying.

Everyone looked around nodding agreeing.

"What about we are holding the annual Christmas party on the 24th then? I tried to fit it in in the weekend leading up to Christmas, but it didn't fit with everyone's schedules," Shiro asked.

"Sounds great!" Lance exclaimed, followed by other positive responses.

"Alright, 24th it is," Shiro said, writing it into his phone.

"Hey, Lance, Keith. Did any of you make your relationship official online or post a picture of it?" Pidge asked as she had also taken out her phone.

"Eh, no" Keith and Lance answered, looking at each other confused.

"Well, someone did," Pidge said matter of fact, showing her phone to the two guys.

A picture was on the screen. It was of them at Café Altea. Keith looked excited at Lance as he told something, and Lance looked fondly at the boy. Their legs were intertwined, cuddling against each other.

Lance and Keith looked at each other in panic.

"That… was not supposed to happen" Lance said, slowly looking at the picture in disbelief.

"I need to call my sister," Lance blurted out as he saw it was the official garrison account that had retweeted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who would have posted that picture? I don't know, oh wait. I do, Have fun waiting ;) Also I'm sorry about the Spanish, it's basically just Hunk and Lance asking if the other slept well, Hunk commenting on Keith and Lance, and lastly Lance asking if he can help cooking.


	8. 8th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sings badly* He's coming out! he wants the world to know! Gotta let it show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a little sad, so read carefully, or something, I don't know. I have also tried something new, more spaces ig, so I hope you like it as I have now used it in the previous chapters as well!

**8th of December**

"What did V say?"

"That I was an idiot for thinking this was a good idea."

"She's not wrong, Lance, this was a dumb idea even for you."

"I know Rach, I know."

Lance was miserable, the prank wasn't supposed to get this much out of hand. After talking with Veronica, his oldest sister who also went to the Garrison, Lance had spent a few more hours at the holt apartment acting like nothing had happened. He and Keith had walked to the dorms together, talking about what was going on.

They had decided to keep the prank going to the agreed time, 23rd of December, since there was nothing they could do about the picture. After getting to his dorm, Lance went a whole hour freaking out. Not sure what anyone would think when they saw that picture, they had been acting at first, but that position had come in naturally as they talked.

After freaking out and trying to track down the original picture, without luck, Lance went to bed, exhausted from the sleepover. He was then woken up way too early for a Sunday, 7.30 am, by his phone ringing. Rachel, his twin, was the one calling and they had now talked for almost an hour.

"Come on, Lancelot. Where is my cheeky brother at?"Rachel asked, her voice not wholly hiding the concerned tone.

"I don't know Rach. Everything has gone wrong…" Lance said his voice was shaking slightly.

"When why don't you just tell Keith is time to end this?" Rachel asked, sounding a little tired for hearing this for the third time that morning.

"Because… Because I like him! Okay? He's cute and sweet and passionate about stuff he likes" Lance said, his voice growing lower and lower as he talked.

"You… What?" Rachel exclaimed over the phone not sure she heard him right the first time.

"I like him."

"YEAH, I heard! But When? How?" Rachel said, still in shock.

"Turned out I'm not as straight as I thought. After something said to me that they didn't know I was gay, I kind of panicked and well… I talked with Hunk about it and figured out I was bi" Lance said shyly, feeling weird coming out.

"Oh" Was all Rachel said, leaving Lance to feel nervous.

"It's… I'll call you back, okay Lance, promise" Rachel said fast before contact broke and deafening silence filled Lance's ears.

Lance stood frozen with his phone still held to his ear. Tears bubbled in his eyes. He had thought Rachel of all people would accept him, especially after Veronica had. He took his phone down from his ear looking at it in disbelief.

His fingers dial Hunk's number on reflex, Lance didn't even notice until the phone was back up against his ear.

"Hola Hermano" Hunk said cheekily.

Lance opened his mouth to answer, but all that got out was a low sob as tears fell rapidly down his cheeks.

"Lance? Is everything alright?" Hunk asked, concerned.

"Please come over with ice cream" Lance got choked out in between the sobs.

Lance sat in his bed, cuddling up against Hunk, eating ice cream and watching Merlin. Hunk had come over as soon as their phone call had ended, Only making a stop for ice cream, not asked any questions and just hugged Lance. When the doorbell rang, Hunk was the one to open without even looking at Lance to know it was on him.

"What are you doing here?" Hunk's voice sounded angry, which was very unusual, and Lance turned part of his attention towards the door.

"One moment, Lance" Hunk yelled, and the door closed.

Lance heard some hushed voices but nothing more. Lance quickly dismissed it and turned his full attention back to Merlin. He heard the door open but didn't look that way, too caught up with his show to care.

"Hey Lancey, could you turn Merlin off for a moment," Hunk asked softly.

Lance hummed and did what Hunk asked him Merlin was turned off, Lance turned his attention to Hunk, but his eyes quickly fell on the girl next to him.

"What-what are you doing here, Rachel?" Lance stuttered, getting out of his bed.

Rachel didn't answer, only walking, with firm but slow steps, to her twin brother. Lance flinched when his sister was a few feet away from him.

"I'm so sorry that my reaction sounded like I didn't accept you because I do," Rachel said, her hand reaching up to Lance's cheek and drying away some of the tears.

"I don't care who you like, but I wanted to see you, I wanted to hug you, tell you to thank you," Rachel said, looking sadly at lance.

"Thank you?" Lance asked, confused.

"For telling me" Rachel couldn't hold back any more and hugged her brother tightly.

They stood like that, hugging each other tightly for a long time. Lance finally letting it sink in that Rachel had accepted him and the sadness disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of warmth. But Lance was still confused about one thing.

"Why did you end the call the way you did if you accept me?" Lance voice was quiet but held deep confusion.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing, but… I got a cat, and she was just about knocking over bisabuela blue vase. It wasn't until after that I realised what a bad way I ended our call, but I knew it was too late just to call you so I came here to see you" Rachel said with an apologetic expression.

"That's seriously your reason, that's why I got stressed, because of a cat?" Lance said he couldn't control his laughter escaping.

Lance's laugh got both Hunk and Rachel to join in, and soon they were all laughing hysterically like a bunch of maniacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for making you think Rachel didn't accept Lance, well they love each other and Rachel will lead a pride parade for her twin brother!


	9. 9th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really dramatic, seriously, and angsty. Thought the last chapter was bad, this is worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As many of you might have noticed but have changed my username, and I did it for one reason and one reason only; People I know IRL who I don't want reading my fanfics knew that I was named Blooddemonfox on my Fanfictions. And the bonus of it is that this name is less embarrassing to say out loud. I sounded insane when I said 'Blooddemonfox'. That being said, I'm going to miss that name, but it was time for a change, and I like this name :)
> 
> That being said and over, this chapter is even worse than yesterday, and I will just put a little trigger warning about homophobia... stay safe kids, though it's not that bad, so it should be safe to read.

**9th of December**

"So, Lance, did you found out who leaked a picture of you and Keith?" Pidge asked, taking a sip of her triple shot espresso.

"No, I asked around, but no one could tell me where the original picture was posted," Lance said, drinking some more of his hot chocolate.

Altea Café was beautiful in December, Christmas decorations everywhere and even a full-decorated Christmas tree was standing in the corner. Lance sighed. December had been so stressful, and it didn't help that he now was known as the gay kid.

"Hey Lance, I thought you didn't like hot chocolate unless it was _Cubano_ ," Pidge said, looking at Lance suspiciously.

Lance looked down at his cup. He hadn't even thought about it.

"Yeah… Well, Keith told me it was good and let me taste his, and you know, I like it" Lance said, blushing slightly by the confession.

"I never thought I would say this, but you and Keith make a pretty good couple," Pidge said, again taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks, what about you, any cute girls in sight," Lance asked, having known Pidge long enough to know that she was to girls only, happy to change the subject.

But before the short girl could answer, someone caught both their attention.

"LEANDRO CHARLES MCCLAIN, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Everyone in the café's eyes turned to a girl who stumped angrily in through the door. Said girl was also the one who had yelled Lance's full name so loud that it had rung against the walls in the small café.

"Oh, dios mio" Lance said, looking horrified at the girl that was quickly coming to his and Pidge's table.

"Who's that?" Pidge whispered, confused.

"Nyma" Lance's eyes where still glued to the blonde girl.

"The Nyma?" Pidge exclaimed a little too loud.

Lance didn't have time for more chit chat before Nyma reached him. Her blonde hair had grown maybe an inch or two and was sat up in two big pigtails. Her classic black denim jacket was over a white crop top, and her legs where hugged by a pair of blue skinny jeans. In other words, she was beautiful, but Lance already knew that. Lance had dated Nyma for three months, and it had been some of the worst months of his life.

"What do you have to defend yourself, you cheating bastard?" Nyma said loud enough for everyone in the café to hear, but that could be because was everyone was quiet and listening carefully.

"Excuse me?" Lance asked calmly, a little thrown back by Nyma's words.

Nyma took out her phone and shoved it in Lance's face, on the phone's screen was the picture of him and Keith from the café.

"What about Keith and I?" Lance asked, still not sure what Nyma was trying to get from him.

"Does _he_ know you have a girlfriend?" Nyma snarled, her voice even angrier when she said 'he'.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend" Lance said confused, but his voice was oddly enough still calm.

"Ha, hilarious Lance. That might work on all your friends, but saying you don't have a girlfriend to your _girlfriend_ " Nyma said, and a hidden smile glinted in her eyes.

Lance sighed loudly standing up, so he was at eye level with the girl.

"Nyma… We broke up SIX MONTHS ago. Not only that, but you accusing me of cheating is low considering what you did in the three months you and I dated" Lance said, his voice slightly annoyed by what Nyma had just accused him of.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nyma seemed to be angry now, and her hidden smile had disappeared.

"We both know what I'm talking about. Gerret, James, Ryan, even Matt, and that's not even everyone. Did you know how upset Matt was when he found out that you cheated on me with him? And now you have the nerve to come here, accuse me of cheating on _you_ , after all the shit you put me through" Lance's voice was cold, but in his eyes, a fire of rage had been lit.

"Come on, _babe_. Maybe we should do this in private" Nyma put on a fake smile, and her voice though sweet sounded like venom.

"Like you did when you came running in here, accusing me, trying to drag me down to your level? Also, don't 'babe' me, _puta_ " Lance looked at Nyma with evident disgust.

"Shut it fagot, I was the best thing you ever had, and you are not over me if you decided you suddenly like _dick_ ," Nyma said, her voice full of pure disgust like she couldn't believe he could actually like the same gender.

"You know what Nyma, I think you should leave," Lance said, his voice calm, surprising everyone in the café.

"You can't tell me what to do," Nyma said hysterical, rilled up by Lance's calmness.

"You are not welcome here, just look around you," Lance said, placing a hand on Pidge's shoulder to keep her sitting.

Nyma looked around angrily, noticing that everyone around them looked at her either angry or disgusted. Some had even their phones out, filming the incident.

"This is not over, McClain" Nyma spat, poking Lance hard in the chest.

"I believe that it is, Nyma because if you attack me like this again, I will report it to the school board," Lance said, locking eyes with Nyma to make sure she understood his threat.

"A snitch and a fagot" Nyma mumbled as she walked fast out of the door.

"Good day to you too" Lance yelled after her as she closed the door behind herself.

Lance let out a sigh of relief when Nyma was out of sight, falling back down in his chair looking exhausted. There were quiet for a moment in café before everyone started clapping and cheering Lance on.

"I don't know how I would have handled it if my ex had come storming in like that accusing me of cheating, but I know for damn sure I wouldn't have handled it that well" A guy had said, clapping Lance's shoulder sympathetically.

"I think I will go home now, sorry Pidgey," Lance said when the commotion had died down, and everyone had gone back to their usual business.

"It's fine, Lance, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

Lance looked at Pidge, confused.

"About Nyma, she's a real bitch," Pidge said, sending an angry eye at the doors Nyma had disappeared through.

"It's fine, Katie, nothing to worry about," Lance said with a soft smile, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Pidge nodded, deciding against saying something about Lance using her real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did warn you, though it's not that bad, Nyma is a female dog (b*tch). The chapter I'm currently working on is much worse, but I'll put a warning in there too, no worries. Anyway, this lays up to fluff in the next chapter, and fluff I'll provide, this is hurt/comfort after all ;)
> 
> Before y'all kill Matt, he didn't know Nyma was with Lance; the b*tch told Matt she was single.


	10. 10th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya, As promised, COMFORT! I really like this chapter to be honest, mostly because of the Klance. Have fun reading!

* * *

**10th of December**

"Lance! Open up. I know you are in there," Keith said as he knocked on the door for the third time.

"If you don't open now, the ice cream will melt," Keith yelled. At last, his fingers already grown numb from holding the ice cream bins.

After that, Keith heard the doors lock get taken off and not long after Lance stood in the doorway.

"Cookie Doe?" Lance asked, his expression unreadable.

"Of course" Keith answered, showing the ice cream bin to the Cuban.

"Then you may enter," Lance said with a small smile, his voice lacking its usual playfulness.

Keith swallowed nervously as he stepped after Lance, closing the door softly after himself.

"I… Are you okay?" Keith asked, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

Keith didn't believe Lance's answer, especially when the brunette had flinched at the question. Keith knew that he needed to use another way to get Lance to open up, so he took out his phone.

"Have you been on twitter?"

Lance shook his head at Keith's question.

"Instagram? Facebook? Snapchat?"

Lance shook his head at every social media.

"I haven't been on my phone since I got home yesterday," Lance said before Keith could ask if he had been any more social media.

Keith looked at Lance weirdly and laid his over the phone down.

"Can I borrow your phone for a moment?" Keith asked.

"Why?"

"Just let me."

"Ugh, fine."

Lance reluctantly handed his phone over to Keith.

"Password?"

"Your birthday."

Keith looked at Lance questioning.

"No one would ever guess it."

Was all Lance said on the matter.

"Look under tagged posts," Keith said, handing Lance's phone back.

"Okay?" Lance said with an unsure smile. The smile quickly disappeared as the video started.

" _What do you have to defend yourself, you cheating bastard?"_

Nyma's voice cut through, and gasps were heard from all around the camera.

" _Excuse me?"_

Lance's voice this time. The conversation continued, Nyma's voice getting gradually more angry and irritated.

" _Shut it fagot, I was the best thing you ever had, and you are clearly not over me if you decided you suddenly like dick."_

Both Lance and Keith winced at the comment, and Keith looked sympathetic at Lance. The video ended not long after, and silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry… that you had to go through that" Keith's voice was soft like he was scared to break the silence.

"It's fine… It looks like everyone is taking my side… It's fine" The second 'it's fine' sounded forced, and it pissed Keith off.

"It's not fucking fine, Lance. Nyma was way out of line in so many ways," Keith said, startling Lance when he raised his voice.

"Keith, really, It's okay. Nothing happened to me," Lance said, his voice not really convincing.

"Words can hurt just as much as a punch can" Keith's voice was sharp, but it wasn't directed at Lance.

"I'm fine, Keith. Okay? I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I' m-i'm… Fine," Lance repeated the words as his voice started to shake and tears formed in his eyes.

Keith looked at him, shocked but acted instantly when Lance broke down completely.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Keith said, hugging the Cuban.

Lance sobbed against Keith's chest, his breath even hitched. Keith rocked Lance softly, not saying anything and just letting the boy get it all out.

When Lance's sobs finally stilled, Keith was still holding him tight.

"You must think I'm pathetic," Lance mumbled quietly.

"No, I would have cried my eyes out too if someone said that shit to me too," Keith said, patting Lance on the back.

"No, you wouldn't"

"Okay, true, but that's only because I would have been in jail for punching them in the face," Keith said, making Lance snort in amusement.

"You handled it well, no wait, scratch that. You handle it better than anyone I know would've handled it," Keith said, smiling at Lance with a soft look in his eyes.

"You are just saying that to be nice," Lance said, looking up at Keith, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying, but they still held a happy glint.

"I mean it," Keith said sincerely.

"Anyway, let's watch some movies and eat ice cream," Keith said, swooping Lance up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Lance screamed.

"Getting you to bed so you can choose the movie while I get the ice cream ready," Keith said, sending a smirk to Lance as the boy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some cute Klance moments and a little angst. Also, Keith giving Lance credit that he deserves for standing up to Nyma! See y'all tomorrow


	11. 11th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning I guess ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Singing badly* Mamamia, here we go again, ah ah, how can I resist you!
> 
> *Clears throat awkwardly* So yeah, here we are with a new chapter! WO-HO! It's still very Klancey as I'm building up to the angst, so enjoy it!

**11th of December**

Lance scrunched his eyes at the sharp light there filled his vision. It was morning. Lance didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing he did remember was watching a movie with Keith complaining about morning class.

Wait.

MORNING CLASS.

Lance jolted awake, frantically trying to gather his sleepy thoughts. He tried to stand up but got stopped by a pair of arms that he now noticed were wrapped around him. Lance's face formed a frown of confusion.

Who did the arms belong to?

Lance's eyes followed the arms up to the persons face. Keith. Lance face heated up and started to fight to get out of the embrace again.

"Keith, wake up," Lance said using every ounce of his willpower to keep his voice from shaking.

"Five more minutes" Keith slurred, tightening his grip on Lance in the process.

"NO, Keith, we have morning class," Lance said.

That seemed to wake Keith up.

"Morning class?" Keith said, disorientated.

"Yes, Keith, astronomy class Wednesday morning," Lance said irritated.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" Keith said, jolting up in a sitting position, knocking his shoulder into Lance's jaw in the process.

"I don't know," Lance said, wincing a little when he massaged his sore jaw.

"Lance?" Keith asked, confused, turning to look at Lance.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry, Lance."

Keith's voice was filled with concerned as he placed a soft hand on Lance jaw, studying the injury carefully. Lance breathed in sharply, and Keith flinched away muttering another apology.

"Anyway, have you seen my phone?" Lance said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, over there," Keith said, pointing over to the dining table.

Lance practically rolled out of bed, landing hard on the wood floor. Lance groaned loudly as he heard Keith laugh, though it only made the raven-haired boy laugh harder.

"Haha, very funny, laugh it up," Lance said sarcastically as he walked to the table.

"Keith… we have under half an hour until astrometry class starts" Lance said, looking at his phone.

"That's good," Keith said, his body falling back into bed.

"No, not good, the classroom is fifteen minutes fast walk away," Lance said, walking back into the room.

"That still leaves fifteen minutes," Keith said, not moving from his place on the bed.

"Under fifteen minutes," Lance corrected as he walked back to the bed.

"And we need to get fresh clothes on, and we have to get breakfast," Lance said as he poked Keith in the stomach to wake the boy up.

"So, in short, get up," Lance said, dragging Keith out of bed.

"I don't have any spare clothes" Keith yawned, scratching the back of his head.

"You just need a different shirt."

Lance and threw a grey shirt at Keith.

"It's a NASA shirt."

Lance clarified as he took off his own shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. Lance took off his jogging pants too, standing just in boxers with his back turned to Keith.

Keith would be lying if he said he was wasn't peeking at Lance, as he looked at Lance he could feel his face heat up.

"Hurry up," Lance said, looking at Keith weirdly.

He now had a pair of jeans on, unbuckled Keith noted. And Keith could with all honesty say that Lance was the hottest person he had ever seen at that exact moment. Keith shook his head and started focusing on changing shirt.

Lance shirt was maybe a size or two too big, but at the same time, it was oddly comforting, so Keith didn't protest. Instead, he sneaked a look at Lance to see if he was dressed.

"So what's for breakfast," Keith asked, both disappointed and relieved to see that Lance was dressed.

"Coco Pops?" Lance said almost like he was asking if it was okay.

Keith hummed in agreement. It'd been a long time since he had eaten those anyway.

They ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying not to rush for a moment.

"We really have to go now," Lance said as he sat the plates away.

"What? No, we still have like two minutes" Keith protested.

"If you want to run, yes. But if you rather want to we walk, I suggest we go now" Lance said, throwing Keith's jacket at him.

"Fine, whatever you say," Keith said, putting on his jacket without anymore protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyeyeyeyeye! No they didn't do anything other than just sleeping next to each other, though they both are legal of age if something were to happen ;)))))) Haha Jk, nothing will probably happen, but ya know me, so unsure. See you tomorrow!


	12. 12th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare! Hope you love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back at it again! I just saw dirty dancing, and I absolutely loved it! It was terrific :) have fun reading

**12th of December**

"Hello Klance, one hot chocolate and one cinnamon tea," Romelle said as she walked up to the two boys with two cups.

"With the ship name, really," Lance said with an eye roll

"Of course, what else should I call you, you lovebirds" Romelle laughed, only laughing harder at the looks the boys gave each other.

"Anyway, here's your hot chocolate, Keith," Romelle said, but before she could actually hand over the cup Lance stopped her.

"It's actually mine," Lance said taking the cup.

Romelle looked quizzingly at them but didn't say anything.

"My fault, here's your Cinnamon tea," Romelle said and sat the cup in front of Keith.

"Enjoy"

"Thanks Rommy," Keith said and smiled back to their friend.

"So any idea what to do now?" Lance asked as he took a sip of his drink, looking over the edge of the cup to look at Keith.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten any homework because Christmas is near," Keith said, also taking a sip of his drink.

"How about some truth or dare?" Lance asked.

"I've… never played" Keith said hesitantly.

"You, what?" Lance said, raising his voice in surprise.

Noticing the looks he got from the surrounding tables, Lance settled down again.

"Sorry about that. But you really have never tried playing?" Lance said, much more calmly.

"No, I didn't have many friends when I was younger," Keith said with a shrug.

"Well, when I think it's about time you try it," Lance said with a smile.

"So truth or dare. Truth is that I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. Dare is I give you a challenge, and you have to do it. Got it?" Lance explained and smiled when Keith nodded.

"Alright then, truth or dare?" Lance asked with a smirk.

Keith thought for a moment before deciding.

"Dare"

"I dare you to buy me a Christmas cookie," Lance said and pointed at the sign by the counter.

"Seriously?" Keith asked.

"Deadly serious, I want a cookie," Lance said and started emotionlessly into Keith's eyes.

"Fine" Keith said defeated and walked up to buy Lance a cookie.

"Thank you," Lance said gratefully as he got the cookie from Keith.

"My turn, right?" Keith asked, unsurely.

Lance nodded as he took a bite of his cookie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Lance had answered without hesitation, which threw Keith off a little.

"Alright, truth, em… Did you and Plaxum do it when you were dating?" Keith asked, not realising what he had asked until it had left his mouth.

"We weren't actually dating, not really, we never really got to go completely serious before she moved. But no, we didn't do it. My first time was with Nyma, which I kind of regret because I wanted my first time to be meaningful" Lance said after he thought about the question.

"So, my turn to ask, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Keith answered, curious what Lance could come up with.

"What was your first time like, and who was it with?" Lance asked, taking a sip of his drink before shooting an innocent smile to Keith.

"My first time was kind of crappy, I guess. It was in my high school's bathroom during my senior year. I was washing hands and made eye contact with this guy and well, you know, teenage hormones happened. All I know is that he was also a senior and I think we might have had physics together" Keith answered, shrugging as he finished the tale.

"In a bathroom, huh? You really were a rebel" Lance said jokingly.

"Shut up," Keith said with a smile and a fake groan.

"Truth or dare?" Keith said, his eyes lingering at Lance with a soft look in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know they talk about the s*x, but hey, it's not like I told it in detail, and I did rate this: teens and up, so please don't kill me, see ya all tomorrow!


	13. 13th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance movie night, but oh, what is this strange phone call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aye, this is so late, I'm very sorry about that, I'm actually sick, so I was too lazy to get my computer, so sorry. Anyway, this chapter is... well you will have to see that for yourself! Enjoy!

**13th of December**

"We should watch a movie," Lance said with boredom written all over his face.

He and Keith had been lying on the couch in Keith's apartment for half an hour without doing much.

"Alright, what movie?" Keith asked just as bored as Lance.

"Crazy Rich Asians, Hunk said it's a good movie," Lance said.

"Better than doing nothing," Keith said, moving to get the remote.

"Can you make popcorn? Upper drawer to the left for the fridge, thank you" Keith said as he looked through Netflix.

Lance groaned but stood up anyway.

A few minutes later, now with blankets and popcorn, the boys started watching. Around ten minutes in they started holding hands, though none of them noticed, not really. Keith might have looked at Lance when some of the cute moments played out, and kind of wishing that he could kiss the boy again.

When Lance's ringtone sounded, it made them both jump in surprise. Lance looked at it quickly and stood up, signalling to Keith that he needed to take this.

"Should I pause the movie?" Keith asked, but Lance shook his head, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hola mami. Está todo bien?" Lance said and smiled at Keith as he walked out to Keith's kitchen.

Keith went back to watch the movie, not really thinking more about the call.

"Ay Mami, ve más despacio" Lance voice sounded a little louder than before, and his tone made Keith a little nervous.

Keith turned down the noise of the tv so he could hear the conversation, even though he couldn't understand Spanish.

"Que?"

Lance voice was hushed and almost disappeared in the sound of very low volume that was still coming from the tv.

"Mami, I can come home, you just say the word," Lance said, his voice serious and Keith could hear his pace.

"No, mami, it's no problem. It's familia" Lance said.

There was a long pause, and Keith could hear a muffled voice that came from the phone.

"Mami… no, Mami, escúchame por favor, No es un problema" Lance said, clearly being interrupted by his mom.

"Estás seguro?" Lance's voice still had its edge of concern.

"If that's what you're worried, don't, I'll loan money from my friends" Lance's voice sounded uncharacteristically tired.

Upon hearing that, Keith turned off the tv entirely off. He walked over to the kitchen, silently enough for it to go unnoticed by Lance. As Keith made it into the kitchen, Lance was still pacing, and a hand was planted deep in his hair.

"I'll ask Romy to take notes, si mami, she would want to," Lance said, his whole expression and body language looked defeated.

"If I went to the airport right now, I would be home in three hours," Lance said, looking shortly at his wristwatch.

"Mami, please, I'm an adult, I'll take that plane home if I want," Lance said, his voice baring too many emotions for Keith to sort.

"I hope I'll catch a plane before the snowstorm starts, I'll be careful, Te veo pronto, Mami," Lance said before hanging up, for the first time noticing Keith.

"I… I got to go, Keith, sorry, family emergency," Lance said, his voice sounding all weird.

"It's fine, it sounded serious," Keith said, helping Lance gathering his things.

"It is, or it might be," Lance said shortly, kind of rushing.

"Do you need to loan a charger?" Keith asked as Lance stood awkwardly at the door, looking at his stuff.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Keith," Lance said with a genuine smile.

"It really is no problem," Keith said, handing Lance a charger that was near the door.

"Hope everything will be alright," Keith said and waved to Lance as the Cuban walked down the hall of the apartment unit.

As Keith sat down on his sofa, he noticed that Lance had forgotten his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, yes, a new chapter, what a lovely thing :D I'm sorry about the cliff hanger of sorts, what oh what could this 'family emergency' be? See that in the next chapter tomorrow!


	14. 14th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some platonic Pance for the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today, one year ago, Voltron broke all of our hearts, and I just wanted to say that this chapter is not near as hurtful, though the next one might be, jk. But yeah, thank you all for following this story, and I hope you like this chapter!

**14th of December**

"So, you haven't heard from Lance since last night either" Hunk said concerned.

"I haven't even heard from his mom" Hunk's voice was filled with distress as he talked.

"Hunk, I'm sure he's fine, he would have called if he wasn't," Pidge said, shifting the phone in her hand to a better position as she talked.

"I know, but he doesn't have his phone, and what if he's lost or gotten kidnapped," Hunk said with evident panic in his voice.

"Hunk, remember to take a deep breath, I'm sure Lance is fine," Pidge said, desperate to get her friend to call down.

"Anyway, do Lance get notes for his classes?" Pidge asked as smoothly that she could.

"Keith asked Romelle for him."

"Alright, now Hunk I'll just take a walk, but I will call you when I get back," Pidge said, hanging up after she and Hunk had said a quick goodbye.

It was already getting dark when Pidge walked through the local park. The girl shook a little in the cold, looking up at the dark grey sky. It had started snowing in the morning and had picked up rather quickly, so now every surface was covered in a thick layer of snow. Pidge both loved and hated the snow, it was beautiful and gave her an excuse to stay in, but on the other hand, it was cold, frozen rain that made traffic go to bullshit.

As Pidge walked and thought about snow, she noticed a figure sitting on one of the benches. The person was covered in snow like they had been sitting there for hours. Pidge looked closer at the stranger curiously, noticing that the person was not as much of a stranger as she had thought.

"Lance? Is that you?" Pidge asked, with a slight trembling in her voice.

The figure stirred a bit and looked towards Pidge.

"Ka-tie?"

Pidge froze at the voice, now being sure that it was Lance.

"Hey, buddy," Pidge said, walking over to Lance slowly, hoping she wouldn't startle the boy.

"Whatcha doing here?" Pidge asked softly when she reached Lance.

"Just came out of the airport," Lance said looking at Pidge with unfocused eyes.

His lips were slowly turning blue, and there were big black bags under his eyes.

"Why aren't you home?" Pidge asked confused, brushing snow off Lance.

"All flights were either booked or cancelled by the snowstorm," Lance said, his body shaking in the cold.

"I called my mom and told her I would be able to come home, but I didn't have enough money to call any of you over the payphone, sorry" Lance explained, his head getting more clear as he talked.

"It's okay, Lancey, we knew that you had forgotten your phone. Hunk was just worried" Pidge said, trying to reassure the trembling boy.

"Oh right, Keith, he's still holding my phone?" Lance asked as casually as he could.

Pidge nodded, but she kept looking at Lance weirdly.

"Lance… What happened to make you hurry home? All Keith said was, that it was a family emergency and that it sounded pretty serious" Pidge's voice was a little hesitant as she spoke. Her hands still rubbed Lance's arms and back to warm the boy a little.

Lance looked at Pidge with a sad expression before answering.

"My abuela… she's sick, has been for a long time. She was getting better, could do things again, but then my mom called me. Abuela had a fallback, and mom was scared that this was it, that abuela would die. So I tried to hurry home but t-the stupid-d airplanes they-they suck" Lance's voice broke as he talked, though the final part was more sobbing than actually talking.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay," Pidge said a little overwhelmed but patted Lance on the back to give him some comfort.

"What did your mom say when you called?" Pidge asked, trying to distract the crying boy.

"Abuela, she's going to make it, or well she's going to make it to I get home. The doctors say she has two to three weeks left to live in" Lance said, as tears still fell rapidly from his eyes, but the sobs had stilled.

"I'm so sorry, but at least you get to see her one last time," Pidge said now hugging Lance.

"It's not fair, Katie, this December has been a big disaster. The whole thing with Plaxum and Nyma, that's not even mentioning the deal with Keith" Lance said frustrated, not noticing what he was saying.

"What deal with Keith? You guys looked happy last time I saw you" Pidge said confused, looking Lance in the eyes.

"That's not real, or maybe it is, I don't know anymore. Keith and I wanted to prank you and all of our friends by saying we were a couple. Somewhere along the way, I fell for him, and maybe he fell for me too, it's so fracking complicated. It was meant to mess with your heads, but honestly, it has been way worse for Keith and me than for you guys. It's… it's a long story" Lance said frustrated.

"Explain everything while we walk to your dorm," Pidge said, dragging Lance up for the bench.

"I have time today" Pidge smiled at Lance as they walked.

And Lance explained, he explained it all, all the breakdowns and confusion. Pidge stayed silent through the whole thing, just walking next to the boy as he talked. When Lance was finished, he didn't dare to look at Pidge, scared of her reaction. Lance finally gathered the courage to look his friend in the eyes. He wasn't prepared for Pidge to stare back at him with teary eyes before tackling him into a hug.

"Lance, I'm sorry that I'm not the best at comfort, but I support you, and I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend, and I only wish for your happiness" Pidge said with a sniff in between the sentences.

"Thanks, Pidgey, it means a lot," Lance said hugging the petite girl tighter.

"Now, confess your feelings for your fake boyfriend, dumbass" Pidge said when they pulled apart, drying tears off her cheek.

"Yeah… I should do that" Lance said starting to run towards Keith's apartment with newfound courage.

"And don't you DARE tell ANYONE about this" Pidge yelled after him with a big grin.

"Couldn't dream of it, KitKat" Lance yelled back before setting up into a sprint, hearing the bell tower strike twelve as he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AH yes, cliffhanger again! Next chapter will literally pick up were I left it so be ready ;)


	15. 15th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance or no Klance, that is the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And the cliffhanger will be continued in this chapter! I know I sat it up as if Klance would happen in this chapter, and maybe it will, I don't want to spoil it for you, what kind of fun would that be?

**15th of December**

Lance reached Keith's apartment, he was incredibly tired and cold, but that didn't matter to him now. All that matter was Keith. Lance was utterly out of breath when he knocked on Keith's door, hoping that the raven-haired boy wasn't asleep yet. It didn't take long for the door to open, revealing Keith. Lance noticed something seemed off about Keith, like the coldness in his eyes, but Lance dismissed it as just Keith having been concerned about him.

"Hey Keith, I'm so sorry for running out on you. Can I come in?" As Lance talk, he felt the nervousness catching upon him.

Keith gave a nod and stepped aside, allowing Lance to enter the apartment. Lance looked around the room, feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"How's your family?" Keith asked after several minutes of nerve-wracking silence.

Even though Lance could hear the concern in Keith's voice it had an edge, it gave Lance chills, what had happened.

"I never got to them. All the planes were either full or cancelled because of the snowstorm. I'm not getting out of here until the day I had originally planned. The reason I needed to get home was that my abuela is sick, and my mom wasn't sure she would last till Christmas. I talked to my mom on a payphone, and it looks like abuela is going to make it till I come home but not long after" Lance said, fidgeting with close awkwardly, still sad he couldn't get to his family.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get home," Keith said, his voice sounding genuinely concerned and sorry and for a short moment, the cold mask disappeared from his face.

"Yeah, but that's how it has to be, and at least I get to spend Christmas with you," Lance said with a soft smile.

"And our friends."

Lance quickly added, suppressing a blush. Keith muttered something that sounded like an agreement, but nothing more and the awkward silence returned.

"Pidge said you had my phone, could I eh get it back," Lance said, scratching his neck awkwardly.

As he said that, Keith's eyes turned hard, and anger filled his features. This confused Lance, and he felt like he shrunk under the look Keith gave him.

"About that, I want to talk about a message you got," Keith said coldly, taking Lance's phone out of his pocket.

"You went through my phone?" Lance asked, confused, sad and maybe just a bit of anger.

"Your phone was laying screen up on my coffee table. I just looked when your phone pinged," Keith said defensively, looking hatefully at the phone in his hand.

"That still gives you no right to read whatever message I got, Keith" Lance raised his voice.

"Why? Scared your girlfriend sends you a message, huh Loverboy? Unfortunately for you, that's what happened" Keith said just as angry as Lance.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lance said irritated.

"This" Keith said showing the phone into Lance's face.

 _Plaxum 3_ : I had fun yesterday. We must do it again! XOXO Love you 3

"I know that we aren't dating, but she thinks we are, our friends think we are. If you wanted to have a relationship with this girl, you should have said something, not go behind my back and make me look like a fool" Keith growled.

"Plaxum and I are NOT in a relationship. I don't even know what that message is about. It's probably sent to the wrong person or whatever. Honestly, Keith, those accusation hits me harder than you. I'm not a fucking CHEATER and don't want anyone thinking that, so cut it the fuck out" Lance's voice was angry.

How could Keith think Lance would do something like that?

"Why the heart?" Keith asked he wasn't sure why he was so determined to prove that, Lance had feelings for this girl.

Keith knew he liked Lance, wasn't it for the best if he wasn't involved with the girl?

"The what?"

Lance sounded utterly exhausted, but anger was still apparent in his voice.

"The heart in the name tag," Keith said, looking Lance dead in the eyes.

"The… heart? Jesus Christ, Keith, are you really this paranoid. I was in love with this girl. I sat a heart in her nametag. I never bothered to change it. End of story" Lance said massaging the bridge of his nose in frustration. This conversation was not going the way he had wanted it to go.

"Keith, listen if you don't trust me when we can call this thing off. We lasted fifteen days. I get my money. You got your fun and girls will leave you alone now. We should end it now as friends" Lance said, leaving Keith stunned.

"I haven't slept for over twenty-four hours, so I'm gonna go, I'll probably make a tweet saying that we broke up and we can tell our friends the truth Monday, which is technically tomorrow," Lance said, taking his phone and left the apartment.

Tears were escaping his eyes when the door closed loudly behind him.

It was first when the door closed that Keith truly realised what had happened. Keith's body and heart ached of running after Lance and apologise, but something stopped him, and he decided to cry instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hahahahaha, sorry not sorry, Klance are both miserable now. Ah, how lovely, right? Let's see if they end up together (They do don't worry)


	16. 16th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After I destroyed your heart, I'm back to stomp on the pieces that are left with a new chapter of course. Also, I'm watching Merlin, on Netflix cause my Netflix hasn't deleted it, so I grabbed the opportunity to try and force myself to finish (The only reason why I haven't yet is that I'm scared of the ending and being sad because of it) Have fun reading this chapter!

**16th of December**

"You probably know why we gathered you here," Lance said, as the entire friend group sat down at a free table in the café, and everyone nodded.

"Rom and I can only have a five minutes break, so I hope you can be quick about it," Allura said apologetically for sounding so rushing.

"It's okay, this won't take long," Keith said reassuringly.

"As far as you know, Keith and I started dating at the start of December, but that isn't the whole truth, we never really dated. It was a prank," Lance said, ignoring the gasp coming from his friends.

"Faking it put a strain on our friendship, so we decided to call it off" Keith finished.

"The kiss in my kitchen, what was that about if you were faking it?" Matt asked, confused.

"We were discussing a rule from our prank that I had broken when you came in, and a kiss was the easiest way to get you not to ask questions," Lance said with a shrug. "

That… is actually really smart."

Lance chuckled at Matt's reaction.

"What rule did you break?" Adam asked, curiously.

"I hadn't spent time with Keith for two days, and we had agreed to spend at least 30 minutes together every day to keep up the act" Lance answered.

"Why?"

"No real reason, honestly. I helped Hunk and my brother Marco, so my time got eaten up" Lance answered after thinking about it, looking at his watch as he talked.

"I got to go, I have a class, and someone needs to go back to work," Lance said, taking his backpack before waving his goodbyes.

Romelle and Allura walked back to the counter and kitchen, leaving the rest of them to sit at the table silently.

The ones left looked at Keith with concern as the boy looked after Lance with longing in his eyes.

"What happened to you? What made you call off the prank?" Shiro asked, confused, laying a hand of support on Keith's shoulder.

"We already told you, it strained our friendship," Keith said, not daring to look at Shiro.

"What did? The feelings you caught?" Matt exclaimed, frustrated.

"You are both miserable. You made a great couple. That's not even mentioning the sexual tension coming from you" Matt said, his hands moving in big motions.

"You are wrong, Matt, Lance and I feel nothing like that for each other. Sorry to disappoint" Keith said coldly.

"Now, you must excuse me, I also have a class" Keith stood up fast and left before anyone could protest.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Hunk asked to break the silence.

"Who knows, maybe this will teach them just how much they like each other" Shiro said, looking thoughtfully at the door to the café.

"After that kiss, they must like each other," Matt added with a grin.

"Ew, gross, did not need that mental picture," Pidge exclaim, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Don't be like that Katie. You just wish you had someone to be like that with," Matt said teasingly.

"Speaking of someone liking me, I have a date, so I actually got to go too," Pidge said with a roll of her eyes.

"Uhhh, someone my kid sister wants to date, who's the unlucky lady," Matt said with a smile.

"Not gonna tell you that," Pidge said with a wink and walked off see her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh yes, a friendly reminder that both Hunk and Pidge knew that it was a prank and they both know that Lance likes Keith a lot. Now see you all tomorrow, and I will welcome you with a new chapter.


	17. 17th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapist Coran is here to help Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little Coran and Alfor action here have fun, though it's mostly Lance. I hope you like it!

* * *

**17th of December**

Lance didn't notice when the bell rang, ending Coran's psych class. Nor did Lance see the concerned look Romelle gave him or Coran slowly approaching him when every student had left. Lance just looked blankly at the desk in front of him, sound around him already muffling out as he sat there. It wasn't before Coran laid a soft hand on his shoulders.

Lance almost jumped at the touch, being completely unprepared to get dragged out of his mind.

"Everything alright, my boy?" Coran said with concern painted all over his face.

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking about some stuff," Lance said with a small smile.

Coran looked over Lance, still with concern but something else too.

"Let's take a walk, this was my last lecture of the day," Coran said gesturing to the door.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do," Lance said with a shrug and pulled himself off his seat.

"So what's been eating at you, my boy?" Coran asked as they walked down the hall.

"Relationships are complicated," Lance said with a dry laugh.

"Ah yes, that they are," Coran said with a chuckle.

They walked in silence for a moment before reaching to the door leading into Coran's office.

"So what relationship made you realise that they are complicated? Miss Chabert, perhaps? Or maybe you and Mr Kogane?" Coran asked when he sat down in his comfortable chair, and Lance sat on the couch.

"Both, kind of, Nyma definitely made it clear," Lance said, his leg jumping up and in down in nervousness.

"Miss Chabert is a… commanding lady," Coran said, taking a break to find the right word.

"Yep, she's a bitch," Lance said matter of factly earning a short laugh from Coran.

"But all girls are complicated," Lance said tiredly, but his whining only earned another laugh from Coran.

"That, I wouldn't know anything about it. You could say, I'm batting for the other team" Coran said and smiled kindly to Lance.

"You… REALLY" Lance yelled surprise.

How hadn't he noticed that he's teacher was gay?

"Yes, I'm married to Alfor if you are interested," Coran said with a smile.

"Principal Ferguson?! Allura's dad?" Lance exclaimed even more surprised.

"Yes, that Alfor, handsome feller I must say," Coran said with a twinkle in his eyes before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, Lance, what about you and Keith? I heard you broke up. Is that one of the things that have been distracting you?" Coran asked.

Lance thought about the questions. They were hard to answer though they were simple. Lance knew Coran was, or at least had been, a therapist so talking to him would maybe help clear Lance's head.

"Yeah, that combined with my Abuela being sick. Well, maybe not, Keith and I never really dated, it was more of a prank getting out of hand" Lance said, anxiously moving his hands.

"Oh?" Coran asked curiously.

"But I think that I might like him, no, scratch that, I know I like him, in that way," Lance said, a determined look lingered in his eyes.

After the confession, Lance and Coran kept talking. Lance felt relieved to just talk, about everything and nothing, all his concerns, it helped.

"His hair is so stupid, but soft? Like who gave him the right" Lance said annoyed, facepalming in frustration.

But just as he was about to continue, the door opened.

"Hey, Sweetheart, are you ready to go home? 'Lura wanted to go out with Romelle and us" Alfor said, not noticing Lance, and walked over to his husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, Alfor, behave, we have company," Coran said with a chuckle, and gesture to Lance who sat wide-eyed looking at them in amazement.

"Oh, hello," Alfor said, giving Lance his hand, which the boy took politely.

"I'm Lance, Allura's friend," Lance said and saw the realisation light up in Alfor's face.

"You're THAT Lance, so nice to meet you," Alfor said happily, and Lance blushed slightly.

"So you came here for relationship advice, right?" Alfor said, seating himself on the armrest of the chair Coran was sitting in.

"What? How?" Lance stuttered.

"I heard Allura say you dated another boy from your friend group, and when I heard, you broke up. Yesterday Allura then said it had all just been a weird prank" Alfor said with a snort, trying to hold back a laugh.

"If that shitshow hadn't made you talk with Coran when I would have talked to you myself," Alfor said, holding a break where he looked deeply into Lance's eyes, almost like he was searching for something.

"You really do like him" Alfor's voice was filled with amazement, and a little smile spread on his lips.

Before Lance could ask how the older man knew that, Coran answered.

"Alfor has always been good at sensing stuff as that" Coran said with a wink.

"Lance, maybe you should try confessing your feelings, there's a chance he might like you back," Alfor said with a knowing smile, before turning to his husband.

"Now, if we don't want to be late for that dinner, I suggest we go get going."

"Alright, alright, let's go when. Lance, I hope this session helped you and remember that my door will always be open if you ever need to talk" Coran said as they all walked out of the door.

"Thanks, Teach, see you at next class," Lance said and waved his goodbyes, walking away with a clearer mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Coran is a former therapist before he became a psych teacher. Alfor has heard a lot about Lance, Allura tells lots of fun stories about him. Alfor and Coran have been married for 15 years, have dated since Allura was three and they have known each other since they were in college. Allura's mom died when Allura was born. I think that's all the information you need, for now, so see you tomorrow!


	18. 18th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is the king! Also notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last time we had some Lance and him getting to terms with his anger and other feelings, so now we are missing a chapter were Keith does the same. Fear not, because this is one of those chapters!

**18th of December**

Keith tried his best to concentrate on the teacher and follow the lecture, but it was really hard with Matt throwing paper at him. Keith clenched his fists, refusing to get annoyed at Matt. It wasn't until a particular sharp paper hit him in the face.

Keith turned to Matt, fury evident in his eyes, just about to yell but got stopped by the idiot. Matt silently shushed Keith, pointing at the papers he had sent. Keith rolled his eyes annoyed, but read the note that had hit him in the face.

"How are you?" It said, and Keith looked at Matt with an annoyed raised eyebrow.

"I'm good," Keith wrote backsliding the paper back to Matt, and that kind of started a written conversation.

"Keep lying to yourself, and it will become true, we both that's not how it works."

"Stay out of it, Matt, I'm finally free to date, and girls won't hit on me."

"You and Lance really fooled me. I hadn't seen you happier than when you were with him. Was that a ruse too?"

"Cut. It. Out."

"No, I won't. Keith, you are miserable, you and Lance both. I hate seeing you this down, especially after seeing you that happy. Whatever drove you and Lance apart can be fixed."

"I don't think it can, I messed up, badly, we both did. I saw a message on Lance's phone, one Plaxum send. I came up with a conclusion and confronted Lance, we both got angry and irrational. I accused him of being with Plaxum, and he got mad at me for going through his phone. We don't trust each other anymore…"

As Keith wrote, he fought to keep himself from letting tears spill. He pulled himself together and slid the note over to Matt, watching the other boy as he read the note. As soon as he was finished, Matt shot a sympathetic look at Keith before starting to write something new.

"I know it seems bad now, but I'm sure you will figure it out. Have you tried talking to Plaxum about it, she could tell you if she and Lance was/is dating? And Keith, I understand why Lance was pissed at you and feels betrayed. Please try to take it easy on him"

Keith looked at Matt with disbelief and reread the note. Keith couldn't just walk up to Plaxum and ask if she and Lance were dating, he just couldn't. Keith groaned loudly in frustration, getting some looks from his fellow college students, and an amused grin from Matt.

"I can't just ask Plaxum that! She'll hate me… and probably make Lance more pissed at me. I don't need that, not now"

"Yes, you do, Keith. You better talk to Plaxum at some point this week, or I'll kick your ass."

Keith sighed tiredly. There was no fighting Matt when he was like this. As much as Keith hated the idea of talking to Plaxum, he really didn't want to piss off the tech genius. Matt could destroy a whole lot of shit on both his computer and phone and in the process make his life a living hell, Keith NEVER wanted to experience that again.

"Fine, whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Keith will talk to Plaxum and will discover a secret, uuuuuu. Yes, be excited, and know Klance gets closer to be the canon kings that we know they are


	19. 19th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out the truth about Plaxum's message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will be revealing something Important so yay, also a little more Keith action, I promise Lance will be the centre next chapter, now have fun reading!

**19th of December**

Keith couldn't believe his luck when he saw Plaxum sitting in the café, giving him the perfect opportunity to ask her about Lance. As Keith walked fast over to her, he didn't notice the small girl sitting on the opposite side of Plaxum's table.

"Heya, Plaxum, I'm so sorry for surprising you like this, but I have a really important question."

Plaxum looked up at him surprised, and her eyes looked concerned to something – someone – behind Keith.

"Hi, Keith. What can I do for you?" Plaxum said with a small smile.

"Are you and Lance dating?" Keith said, and Plaxum's face immediately changed into complete confusion.

"I know it's a weird question, but I saw a text you send to him and… you know" Keith said, feeling his cheeks heat up as he talked, now realising just how bad it sounded.

"You looked at his phone without permission?… Don't answer that. No, Lance and I are not dating. I don't date taken people, and I'm actually dating someone else" Plaxum said, looking behind Keith again, now with a loving smile.

As the girl finish her sentence, a soft 'Aw' sounded behind Keith. The raven-haired boy immediately recognised the voice. He wiped around to look at the person, also known as Katie 'Pidge' Holt.

"You are… You are dating?" Keith said stunned, looking between the girls.

"Yeah, we are," Pidge said with a big smile.

"Oh hey Keith, look at my cute girlfriend," Pidge said happily, gesturing towards Plaxum.

Plaxum blushed deeply at the command and turned her face away from Pidge. The reaction only made the short girl smile bigger.

"Stop, Katie," Plaxum said weakly with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your date," Keith said awkwardly, looking between the girls.

"It's fine, Keith, I had been thinking about telling people anyway," Pidge said with a reassuring smile.

Keith stood up and gave a slight nod before starting to walk away. Pidge stopped him before he could get far, though.

"Why did you ask if they were dating?" Pidge asked, very confused.

She had been the one to encourage Lance to talk to Keith the night between the 14th and 15th December, but something clearly had gone wrong for it to be like this.

"Eh, you know that message I asked Plaxum about? It said something about having had fun together and love you" Keith said, slightly embarrassed.

"OH! That message was meant for Pidge. It was a 'thank you' for our first date. Pidge and I text so frequently that I wasn't used to it not being her highest in my phone, so I accidentally sent it to Lance" Plaxum explained.

"The only reason it was Lance who got the message is that I had sent him a congratulation text about your relationship" Plaxum added quickly.

"I'm the biggest idiot ever to exist," Keith said devastated.

Why hadn't he just believed Lance?

"Lance told me he didn't know anything about the message and that it was probably just a wrong number accident" Keith explained to the girls sadly.

"When you should probably apologise to him," Pidge said quite annoyed, making Keith nod agreeing.

"I should, and have fun on your date, you look cute together," Keith said and waved his goodbye as he left the girls alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Plaxum and Pidge are dating, It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did, and I think they are cute together. Keith now knows that he is a big idiot, and he is planning to apologise. Klance is closer to canon!


	20. 20th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolo makes an intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not much to say other than I'M NOW WARNING YOU ABOUT THE HOMOPHOBIA AND THE HOMOPHOBIC SLURS IN THIS CHAPTER, CONTINUE ONLY ON YOUR RESPONSIBILITY... Now with that out of the way, have fun reading!

**20th of December**

Lance walked down the halls that made his college. He didn't really have a purpose, just walking. He was thinking about Keith. Mostly. His abuela was also somewhere on his mind. Lance missed Keith, yes he was still furious at Keith, but he still missed the boy.

Lance didn't notice the two figures that had been following him, nor did he see how they started to catch up to him.

"Hey, fag, slow down."

Lance looked around to see who was being this rude in public. The guy who had yelled was accompanied by a girl, but not just any girl, Nyma.

"Is it me, you're talking to?" Lance said, looking around to see if anyone else had responded.

"Yeah, who else should it be, Fairy," The guy said with an evil smirk.

"Excuse me?" Lance said as calmly he could, but even then he couldn't hide his growing disgust for the guy.

"I'm… eh… what do you want?" Lance said, shaking his head in complete confusion.

"I heard from my girl that you are a poof now, I just wanted to make sure that you are sure," The guy said with fake kindness in his voice.

Lance faked a smile and nodded awkwardly.

"I'm actually bisexual, and I'm pretty sure about it," Lance said as nicely as he could.

As he tried to walk past the guy, a hand stopped him. Lance looked at the guy quizzingly, still holding a fake smile.

"Excuse me, eh…"

"Rolo"

"Excuse me, Rolo, but I got to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, really."

Lance smiled as nicely as he could, trying to push Rolo's hand off, keyword being trying. Because Rolo's hand only tighten its grip on Lance's shoulder.

"So you are a switch hitter, even better. Babe, come here."

Rolo waved Nyma over, and the girl quickly ran over to the boys. Nyma sent Lance a mean smirk, before looking at Rolo, who Lance guessed was her boyfriend.

"What is it, honey bun, need me for something," Nyma said, looking at Rolo with almost heart eyes.

"I need you to kiss this fag. Can you that for me, sweety?" Rolo said in a sweet voice that made Nyma squeal.

Lance looked horrified between the two. What was happening? Every single one of Lance's instincts told Lance to run and get away from the couple. Still, Rolo's handheld him in place, making it impossible for Lance to getaway.

"Anything for you, love" Nyma beamed, kissing Rolo on the cheek before walking up to Lance.

"I just want to be sure he's not completely bent, or if I have to beat him up to straighten him out."

"Excuse me, no, I'm not interested in Nyma," Lance said desperately.

Even though Rolo's grip never loosened Lance kept struggling. He wanted to get away now! Lance was panicking, turning his head as much as he could so Nyma couldn't kiss him. Even with all of his efforts, Nyma's lips connected with his.

Lance felt dread fill his body as the kiss continued, though he only stopped struggling for a moment because of it. Lace quickly started to trash his body from side to side, trying his absolute best to get away from the pair.

"Hey! Stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Lance felt both Rolo and Nyma freeze by the sound of the voice and quickly took the opportunity to get Nyma's lips away from his. He tried to free himself from Rolo's grip but even frozen in place. The other boy was stronger.

Lance knew the voice that had yelled but was unsure where to place it precisely. Lance heard quick footsteps coming closer to him at his right, and then Rolo groaned in pain. The pain Rolo felt was apparently high enough for him to finally losing his grip on Lance. The Cuban didn't let this opportunity go, quickly freeing himself.

As soon as he was free Lance bolted away from Rolo and Nyma, directly into the chest of the person that had saved him. As he felt arms gently embrace him, Lance started sobbing loudly, feeling safe in this person's arms. As he cried, Lance heard Rolo call out to him before the Rolo ran away.

"Burn in hell, fagot."

The insult only made Lance sob harder, and the person that hold him had to whisper comforting words to calm the crying boy down a bit. It was only after many minutes of crying Lance realised whose arm he had wrapped around him.

"Keith?"

Lance lifted his head from its last position of being buried in Keith's shirt. His eyes scanned the raven-haired boy, seeing the concern, anger, and something else, something soft, in his eyes and body language.

"I'm so so sorry, Lance. I was a jerk, and I should have listened. Now this with Rolo and Nyma, I'm just so sorry."

Keith's voice broke several times as he spoke, and he shot Lance a short apologetic look. Lance took a moment to gather himself and drying his tears before saying anything.

"You came, Keith. You came, and you saved me. Yeah, I was pissed at you for looking at my phone without my permission, but I would have forgiven you, heck, I already have. There is no reason for you to apologise, now at least, I could use that apology when I'm not so relieved that I have forgotten how mad I am at you" Lance said with a small smile before hugging Keith tightly.

Keith chuckled at what Lance had said and hugged the still trembling boy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rolo is a bitch. That's not an opinion in this fanfic. It's a fact. I hope you liked the chapter, because finding those homophobic slurs may have destroyed by search story forever. I know it was a little harsh, okay, a lot harsh, but at least Klance is talking again and they are bonding, so really, you're welcome!


	21. 21st of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating is fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the last chapter was kind of angsty so to balance it out, this chapter will be kind of fluffy. Have fun enjoying the klance!

**21st of December**

"You sure you're up for this, you know, with everything that happened yesterday," Keith asked concerned, as he and Lance ventured out of Lance's dorm.

"Yeah, Keith, I'm sure. Pidge said she wanted to introduce us to someone important, which we both knows stand for Plaxum, so I'm not going to miss this. Now, remember that you promised me not to tell the others about yesterday,"

Lance shot Keith a quick look before continuing.

"I just want to forget yesterday ever happened and move on. Rolo and Nyma have already been kicked out, and I've filed a police report, there's nothing else we can do than try to have fun."

Keith nodded at Lance explanation, quickly changing the subject so Lance wouldn't get too uncomfortable. Keith had stayed with Lance, not leaving the boy alone for more than five minutes at a time. So if Lance wanted to go ice skating with his friends, Keith wasn't going to stop him.

"Keith, Lance! I'm so happy you could make it" Pidge exclaimed happily as she saw the boys walk up to the group, the last to come.

"Wouldn't miss it, Kit kat" Lance said with a smile and ruffled Pidge's hair lightly.

"You both knew I was dating Plaxum, right?" Pidge asked, giving a satisfied hum as the boys both nodded.

"Hey buddy, I haven't heard from you since yesterday. Everything alright?" Hunk asked as they were all taking on the loaned skates.

Lance flinched at the question, his eyes giving a quick flash of fear. Hunk didn't notice this as he was busy tieing his skate, but Keith, who was sitting next to them, saw and laid a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance looked stunned at Keith but relaxed nonetheless.

"Yeah, everything is just peachy. Keith and I were just having a movie marathon" Lance said, telling the partial truth quickly.

Lance and Keith had had a movie marathon, just after the whole Rolo thing. Hunk looked at Lance weirdly nonetheless, before looking at Keith who still held his hand on Lance's shoulder. Hunk raised his eyebrow at Lance, but the boy in question only smiled back innocently.

"Hey, Keith, could you… em… help me tie my skates, I just can't figure it out, I know it's stupid" Lance said embarrassed after trying and failing three times to tie his skates.

"Of course, it's no problem," Keith said with a smile and kneeled down beginning helping Lance.

The skating rink was outside and built to look like a real-life lake. It even had small paths that lead through a small forest. Though it was a famous rink, it wasn't all that stuffed as the rink was huge.

"Don't you dare let go of me" Lance practically screamed as he and Keith made their way around the ice, clinging Keith's hand tightly.

"Oh come on, Princy, I thought you were good at Ice Skating. Was that a lie?" Keith said with a smirk but kept holding onto Lance as his protective instinct told him to do so.

"Yes, were, it's been ages since I last skated, I completely forgot how terrifying it was," Lance said, looking displeased at Keith as the boy had started laughing at him.

"Then it's good your knight in shining armour is here to save you from falling," Keith said light-hearted, pulling Lance slightly closer.

As they skated longer, Lance gradually became more lose and showed off his skating skills to Keith. Though he slid in front of the boy a few times, he always came back and held hands with Keith again.

"Hey, do you want to try one of the paths?" Lance asked, turning his face to hide the faint blush that covered his cheeks.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Keith said, trying to hide how happy he was that Lance asked him.

It wasn't anything special, not really, more like a warm feeling of being important. Keith almost couldn't contain his smile, as they started to make their way down the most remote of the paths.

The silence filled more as the screams and noise from the other ice skaters died down. It wasn't a bad silence, though, it was, on the other hand, oddly comfortable. The sound of their skates connecting with the ice, the muffled sounds of people on the main lake and the whistle of the wind was all the sounds around them.

"I just wanted, to eh, apologise one more time for looking at your phone, it was a jerk move. I cleared it up with Plaxum, and I just assumed so many things, and they were all wrong" Keith said, almost afraid to break the silence, especially with what he had said.

"Yeah, I am still a bit angry about that, but I can forgive it, you did save me from Rolo," Lance said, slapping Keith lightly on the shoulder.

"You say that, but I still feel bad about it. Are sure there's nothing I could do to make up for it?" Keith asked, stopping skating to look Lance in the eyes.

Lance stopped to look at Keith too, about to say the boy shouldn't worry about it but stopped himself. Lance saw an opportunity, one he couldn't let slip.

"I have maybe one thing in mind," Lance said with a smug.

"Anything!" Keith exclaimed, excited to make up for his mistake.

"Kiss me."

Keith almost fell over in surprise, looking at Lance baffled. Was this guy serious? Keith felt his face heat up as Lance's request slowly sunk in more. Not able to think straight – as if he ever was – Keith thought it was a good idea to make a joke.

"That sound familiar."

Keith regretted saying that the moment that the words left his mouth, glancing away from Lance. He didn't look up from the ice until he heard Lance chuckle lightly, at the moment they made eye contact again Lance only laughed harder.

"It does, doesn't it? Sorry about that, though I still want that kiss" Lance said with an innocent smile, a smile that made Keith all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Then a kiss you shall have," Keith said after gathering his thoughts enough to actually take the initiative.

Keith leaned closer to Lance as he finished talking, placing his hand gently on Lance's cheek. Unlike their last kiss, Keith enjoyed the moment just before his lips met Lance's. The excitement of getting to finally feel Lance's lips again ran as chills down his back, no pressure, just them and the ice.

Keith closed the distance between them, letting their lips touch. The kiss started out sweet and soft but quickly turned deeper and more hungry. Lance's hand was placed firmly in Keith's hair, twirling stray locks of it. The hand Keith had had on Lance's cheek stayed there, only pulling Lance closer or caressing Lance's cheek. Keith's other hand had moved down to Lance's hip, keeping it there for some weird protective instinct.

As they stood there kissing, nothing else seemed to matter, only they existed. They only pulled apart a few times to get a fresh breath of air, but quickly smashed their lips together again. Their teeth clicked as they moved in a rapid, but oddly synchronised, rhyme.

When they finally pulled apart for the last time, they were both completely out of breath. Their cheeks were scarlet red from both blushing and the warmth they had gotten from making out. Keith tried to take a step back but had forgotten that he was still on eyes wearing ice skates, so he fell.

"Are you okay, Keith?" Lance asked, reaching a hand out to Keith, who was laughing hard.

"I am now," Keith said with a big dumb grin, bigger than Lance had ever seen Keith smile before, and took Lance's offered hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I just give y'all a Klance kiss? Yes, yes, I did. Now go be happy and fear tomorrows chapter!


	22. majorca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas cookies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I said fear this chapter, but it's honestæy pretty chill and fluffy and Christmasy, have fun reading

**22nd of December**

Lance woke up, feeling the Christmas spirit spread in his bones. The more he woke up, he started to sense the room and the arms wrapped around him.

Keith.

Just thinking about the raven-haired boy got a smile on Lance's face. Last night Lance and Keith had decorated Lance's dorm room, and had even gotten a little Christmas tree, they must have fallen asleep while watching a Christmas movie.

"Hey, Keith, it's time to wake up," Lance said sweetly as he turned to face Keith.

Keith growled something unintelligible and scrunched his face.

"Come on, Keefy, I want to make Christmas cookies," Lance said and kissed Keith's nose, making half-asleep boy hum happily.

"If this is how I'll be woken up then I will sleepover every night," Keith said after Lance continued to kiss him.

"Morning, handsome" Keith hummed as he finally opened his eyes, giving Lance a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Good Morning to you too, hot stuff," Lance said, kissing Keith back.

They laid their giving each other kisses for a while before they got out of bed.

"So Christmas cookies? Are you sure? You don't really have a private kitchen" Keith said with a smile as he looked around Lance dorm room.

"Oh shoot, you're right, guess we'll have to go to your apartment," Lance said, trying to fake disappointment, but failed miserably.

"I guess we could do that, do you want that?" Keith said, leaning over to Lance, but stopped right before their lips touch.

Lance nodded at Keith's question and closed the distance between them. They stood like that, kissing each other lovingly for a moment before Lance pulled away from Keith with a smile.

"Let's go then, samurai."

Keith shook his head at the nickname, but took his jacket and walked with Lance to his apartment.

"Welcome to my home," Keith said, pushing the door open with his back as his hands were filled with bags of ingredients.

They had stopped to buy stuff to bake as Keith didn't have anything in his kitchen. Lance smiled at Keith fondly offering to take at least some of the bags, but Keith just looked him dead in the eyes and shook his head.

"Your knight in shining armour will take care of everything," Keith said, with a sweet smile.

They made their way to the kitchen and started baking. As they cooked, they kept throwing flour at each other, stealing kisses and give surprise hugs. They couldn't contain their laughter as the doe slowly came together, almost ready to go in the oven.

The cookies were chocolate chips cinnamon cookies, a weird mix but oddly delicious. The first batch in the oven got a little burned, maybe a little more than a little. But that only made the boys laugh more.

When they were finished, they had ten dozen cookies and nothing to do with them other than eat them while watching something. Halfway through the movie they were watching, Lance started to shake.

"Hey, Lance, everything okay?" Keith asked, concerned, looking at Lance with worry painted all over his face.

"I… I don't know, I just…" Lance said, looking back at Keith, now with tears filled in his eyes.

"It's okay, if your not fine, it's okay," Keith said, pausing the movie as he looked at Lance fiercely.

"I just remembered Rolo, and this started," Lance said frustrated, his eyes flowing over and voice breaking when he mentioned Rolo.

"That's okay, Lance, it's a normal reaction for what he and that bitch put you through," Keith said softly, his hand reaching out to Lance but he stopped himself, unsure if it could make Lance worse.

"How can you say that, Keith? I'm sitting here crying my eyes out for no FUCKING REASON, how can that be normal?" Lance sobbed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Lance, I don't know, but it is. I can't begin to understand how you feel, but I'll try, and I'll be here always. It's okay to feel down, it's okay to feel shitty, especially after Rolo, but even without that, it would still be okay. Lance, I'll have your back and be ready to catch you, I always will" Keith's voice was as sincere as it could be, and he looked at Lance with deep determination.

"Thank you, Keith. Thank you so much" Lance said, tears still running down his cheeks but jumped into Keith's arms.

Keith, surprised by Lance's sudden move, hugged the sobbing boy without much protest. Lance cried hard against Keith, letting everything out. Keith just sat and held him, letting Lance do what he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I lied a little, Lance did have a panic attack after all, but who could blame him, he did get kissed against his will unable to get away. Keith is there for his boy, and always will be. Also, fun fact I was just about to get Lance to say 'I love you' to Keith but though that he wasn't ready just yet. Also, I have a fun fact about me, I do believe in young love and love at first sight, but I don't believe everything will be just fine after that, every love needs hard work from both of the people in it for the love to work out. (Yes I believe young love to work, my mom and dad are still together, and happy, and they met then they were 16 and 17)


	23. 23rd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last class of the year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya my sweet readers, this chapter is a little short but sweet nonetheless! Next chapter is going to be more interesting, but we are nearing the end so don't expect too much. So I'm a little stressed over Christmas, so I'm gonna cut this short and as always, have fun reading!

**23rd of December**

"I know it's a math class and one of your required classes, but can't you just skip class this once. I don't want to risk you meeting Rolo or Nyma" Keith whined as Lance got ready to go.

"Keith, it's the last class this year, and I need all the credit I can get for that specific class," Lance said looking at his _boyfriend_ with a stern look in his eyes.

"That's exactly why you can skip this class, because it's your last this year" Keith protested, still trying to convince Lance to stay.

"Keith, I'm going to be fine, okay, I'm just going to sit through this boring class, and then I'll be right back into your arms, plus you have a class too," Lance said kissing Keith on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm skipping, don't want to deal with that today," Keith said, relaxing more into the bed.

"Whatever suits you, just don't go full dropout on me," Lance said with a roll of his eyes and left Keith's apartment.

The walk to the class was pretty easy, nothing out of the ordinary happened, which Lance only counted as a win. Even with the easy walk, Lance let out a breath of relief as he reached the classroom and saw other students he knew. When the teacher came, Lance got even more relaxed and leaned back into his seat as he tried to follow the math on the whiteboard.

Halfway through the class, Lance noticed his phone light up, telling Lance he got a message. Lance quickly looked up to see if the teacher would notice if he looked at his phone, which was pretty clear that his teacher wouldn't.

 _Red Samurai_ : Hey babe, how's class?

Lance smiled at the message, looking up again before answering.

 _Sharpshooter_ : Boring! Kinda wishing I took your advice…

It took a moment before Keith replied.

 _Red Samurai_ : Yeah, I wish you did that too. Want me to come to pick you up?

Lance was about to answer when he saw the teacher looking in his direction and quickly laid his phone down. When the teacher looked away again, Lance answered.

 _Sharpshooter_ : Would you? I would feel a lot better if I knew you were waiting for me outside the doors.

Lance waited impatiently on Keith to answer, anxiously looking at the whiteboard.

 _Red Samurai_ : Of course, I'll get going already to make sure I'm there on time.

The rest of the class, Lance and Keith chatted back and forth, making the math class less boring for Lance. The Cuban felt his stomach flutter with happiness when Keith announced that he was now waiting outside the doors and couldn't wait to see Lance. So when the teacher announced 'Class dismissed' Lance jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the room right into the arms of Keith.

"Hey Keef, thank you for picking me up," Lance said, kissing Keith happily on the cheek.

"I'm always willing to see my handsome boyfriend as soon as possible" Keith said happily, smiling at Lance brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lance is a little jumpier after the Rolo thing, so that's why he's happy Keith came to pick him up. Keith is a rebel, and that's why he skips class, not because he's lazy, nope not at all. Yeah, so anyway, see you tomorrow


	24. 24th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party, woohoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas eve! This is going to be a short authors note as I'm still stressing just a bit. So have fun reading and enjoy the Christmas party!

**24th of December**

"Should we tell our friends about us tonight?" Lance as he fixed his bow tie anxiously.

Keith looked at his handsome boyfriend with a soft smile, helping him get the bow tie straight.

"If that's what you want. I think we should tell them soon, but it doesn't have to be tonight" Keith said, taking a step back to see if the bow tie was straight.

Lance nodded at that response, turning to look at himself in the mirror. Keith and he both were dressed up nicely, ready to go to Shiro's Christmas party. The Christmas party was not that big, it was only for their friend group after all, and was more of dinner than a party. They would all sit down at a table, eat good food, have fun, sing some Christmas songs, and then go home again. Lance couldn't wait.

"Well, the only problem about hiding our relationship is that I can't kiss you," Lance said, turning to face his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips.

"That's the only thing? I feel so used" Keith said dramatically, but couldn't contain his smile.

"Back to the 'revealing our relationship' talk, and here I thought I was the dork," Lance said with an eye roll.

"You still are, sweetheart, once a dork always a dork. We can be dorks together now" Keith said lovingly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Keith? The real Keith would never be caught alive saying something that cheesy" Lance said and narrowed his eyes at Keith.

"Shoot, you're right. You are rubbing off on me" Keith said with fake horrification.

"Can we now get back to the serious talk, Mr Ko-gay-ne?" Lance said with a chuckle.

"Just when I thought you could be serious you pull stuff like that" Keith muttered, making Lance chuckle.

"I guess we could reveal it when we feel like it's the right time," Keith said and smiled at Lance, who nodded agreeing.

They made their way to Shiro and Adam's shared apartment, the place the party was held. They joked and acted as much as a couple as they could, grinning and smiling the whole way. When they reached the apartment, they were almost disappointed to tone it down, pretending to be just friends already proved hard.

"Hey Lance," Shiro said and gave Lance a quick hug before turning to his little brother.

"Merry Christmas, baby bro" Shiro smiled big and pulled the raven-haired boy into a big, kind of against Keith's will, hug.

"'Christmas to you too, Takashi," Keith said muffled against Shiro's chest.

When Shiro let go of Keith, the couple continued on greeting round. They apparently were the last to arrive, so everyone was already sitting, making it easy to greet them. After making it around the whole table, Lance and Keith took the unused seats. The seats were next to each other so they could easily hold hands, which made Lance pretty happy.

"I heard from my father that he had to expel that bully… What was his name now? Rob? No… Rolo! Yes, Rolo. Rolo got expelled, something about him trying to sexually assault a student with the help from his girlfriend who is, plot twist, Nyma" Allura said as they were eating turkey.

"What really? I know Nyma is bad news, but for her to try to sexually assault someone, that's a low I didn't think she would go to" Shiro said, shaking his head disappointed.

As the talk about Nyma and Rolo continued, Keith looked over at Lance with concern. How was he taken it, hearing about the couple? Keith knew very well that this conversation could trigger a panic attack, one Lance probably didn't want to have in front of his friends. Keith let one of his hands slip under the table, having to let go of Lance's hand as they ate to ease suspicion, and gave Lance leg a light squeeze of comfort.

Keith silently asked if Lance was okay when the Cuban had turned and looked at him. Lance nodded stiffly, giving Keith a quick smile. Keith smiled back, not entirely convinced but place his hand back up on the table.

"So you don't know the student?" Pidge asked curiously, just in time for Keith to pay enough attention to hear.

"No, my father wouldn't tell me" Allura's face fell a little as she said that, clearly not sure why he didn't trust her to say it to her.

"He said it was for the student's privacy, that the student didn't deserve to get told on without his own consent" Allura explained further.

"Then, for the privacy for the student, maybe we should talk about something, instead of gossiping about something we don't know anything about," Keith said sternly, surprising his friend's by the coldness in his voice.

As the subject changed to something more pleasant, Lance visibly relaxed, and Keith felt warmth spread in his body for being able to help Lance. The Cuban became even more engaged in the conversations, which Keith counted as a win.

"Hey, Lance, Keith, could you two be really sweet and get the desert?" Adam asked after they were all finished eating, and the table had been cleared.

Lance and Keith looked at each other and shrugged, agreeing to get the desert. Neither of them noticed the exchanged looks between their fellow friends as they walked into the Kitchen, preparing dessert for everyone.

When they were walking back into the living room, they got stopped by their friends. Lance and Keith looked confused at their friends, as they all simultaneous yelled 'STOP' at them. Lance looked at Keith questionly but was met with a similar look.

"Look above you," Pidge said helpfully, a grin spreading on her lips.

Lance and Keith looked confused at each other for a moment but looked above them nonetheless. Over their heads hanged a green plant, it's meaning well known to the boys. The mistletoe itself wasn't that bad, the couple actually quite liked the tradition and had hanged a fair share of mistletoes in each of their homes, it was the fact that their friends were going to watch.

Matt came and took the desert and plates from the boys, giving them an encouraging smile.

"It's not like you haven't done it before," He said with a smirk.

Keith looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow, unsure if Lance was okay with kissing him in front of others. But to Keith's surprise, Lance just smiled at him, leaning closer.

"If we are going to reveal it like this, when let's make a show of it" Lance whispered, low enough for only Keith to hear.

Keith rolled his eyes at how dramatic Lance could be, but smiled nonetheless, pulling Lance into a kiss.

The kiss was as magical as their first, well second, kiss. They tried to keep the kiss a little less heated than what they might have wanted, after all, they did have an audience. The kiss was soft, sweet and very heartfelt. Lance could help but smile against Keith's lips, feeling happy and comfortable with the closeness.

When they pulled apart, they still take their eyes off each other, just smiling lovingly at each other. Then they finally looked away from the other's eyes, their friends were still standing frozenly, looking at them like they had gone crazy.

"Are you guys together? And here I thought we would be the ones to make you see sense" Matt asked, being the first to snap out of his trance.

"Yeah, we are together, been together since the 22nd, though we confessed the 21st and have liked each other for a long time before that" Keith answered, again smiling lovingly at Lance, earning a lot of 'aw's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hoped yu loved it, I enjoyed writing it! See you tomorrow for the final chapter


	25. 25th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I KNOW, it's late don't blame me okay, I wrote this today. I hope it's okay and a fine ending since this is the last chapter. For the last time in this fanfic, Have fun reading!

**25th of December**

Keith woke up to the sun shining brightly in his eyes, even though he was still tired he couldn't get the smile off his lips. Lance was snuggling against his chest, sleeping tightly. Lance had woken them both up multiple times because of nightmares, so seeing Lance sleeping like that, without nightmares, was beautiful and made Keith really happy.

The raven-haired boy just laid and looked at Lance, not wanting to wake him up or more himself. When Lance opened his eyes, waking up slowly, he immediately met Keith's eyes.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Lance said, giving Keith a quick kiss, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Not long, but I wanted to wait for you to wake up before I started on breakfast," Keith said, twirling different stray locks of Lance's hair.

"Is my handsome boyfriend going to make me breakfast in bed?" Lance said, excited.

"Yes, I don't have any other Christmas presents, so I might as well make you delicious breakfast," Keith said, standing up with protest from Lance.

"Oh right, Christmas presents, I don't have anything for you" Lance's voice was turning a bit anxious, which made Keith stop in his walk to his kitchen.

"You could just make it up to me, you know" Keith wiggled his eyebrows to make sure Lance got what he meant, which only made the Cuban blush deeply.

"Kidding, you being here with me is enough of a present for me," Keith said with a wink and walked out to the kitchen, leaving a flustered mess of a boyfriend in the bed.

Lance started moving around in the bed, putting pillows against the wall behind him, making everything perfect for eating Keith's breakfast. When Keith had finished making breakfast, putting it all on a tray, and walked into his bedroom, Lance was sitting readily against the wall with the blanket wrapped around him.

"Breakfast delivery for the most adorable boyfriend," Keith said, placing the tray in Lance's lap.

The tray was filled with delicious food alike. Bread, egg, bacon, fruit, pastries, and more. Lance looked at the food with awe in his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Keith in disbelief.

"I didn't know you could cook, and some of this looks like it's been bought in a bakery, did you have some help from Hunk?" Lance narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he talked.

Keith only laughed.

"Guilty as charged, I did cook the eggs and bacon though. Hunk came with bread, pastries and fruit" Keith said, planting a kiss on his boyfriends head and sat down next to him.

"Thanks, babe, I love it," Lance said and kissed Keith back, starting to eat.

They both ate the food, not just Lance. As they ate, they talked, joked, flirted, all that jazz. When they had cleared the plates, practically licked them clean, they started watching die hard.

It was nice, just being them. Not having to pretend or be anything else than what they are. They knew that they would soon be separated, with Lance going home and all, so they just enjoyed each others company.

"Aren't you supposed to meet up with Shiro and Adam?" Lance asked, halfway through the movie.

"Yeah, but that's not until dinner, and at that time you are already with Hunk," Keith said, smooching the side of Lance's face.

"So I have multiple hours with just my boyfriend, not a single Christmas present could beat that," Lance said happily, snuggling closer to Keith.

Keith could only smile at that statement and then changed his focus back on the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's a wrap! Assume Keith and Lance stay together after this, and well Lance got to see his abuela before she died. Rolo and Nyma left Lance alone and didn't bother him again. Matt found love too. Everyone was happy. The end. Thanks for reading!


End file.
